World With Real Emotion
by fantasydreamer74
Summary: FINISHED!Kagome is the new girl at the high school. Inuyasha is a popular guy that is use to getting everything he wants, he has his sights set on Kagome and there is no telling to what he might do! Pairings: KagInu MirSan R&R Sequel: Normal Life?
1. Welcome to High School

This is my second fanfic ever and of course again it is going to be on Inuyasha again. It is going to be another high school fanfic because I am in high school and also just to write a different case with it too. I will still update as often on the other story called No Tama High as well.  
  
I am also currently writing an Escaflowne fanfic but I don't know if I am going to put it up or not, I only have one chapter, and working on the second one. Since I have been working on No Tama High I haven't been able to work on the Escaflowne one.  
  
Okay so I can't make up good story titles, but who cares about that anyway and I really don't care about my title name.  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I created this!  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to High School  
  
"Kagome get up, rise and shine it is morning," said Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi saw that her daughter had her head under the pillow as usual and her hands having a death grip on the bed. 'I didn't want to have to do this, but yet again she leaves me no choice.' "SPIDER!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome shot out of bed and shrieked. "Where is it," Kagome panicked. Kagome searched all around her room to see no spider and to see her mom smiling. "Mom," complained Kagome. "Why did you have to do that again," whined Kagome. (AN-Yes I am afraid of spiders!)  
  
"You are starting off at a new school here Kagome, you can't be late the very first day," told Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"So, you keep doing this to me every morning, regardless of what school I go to," complained Kagome. Kagome looked at her clock to see it read 6:30 a.m. "Mom you woke me up at 6:30 and we only have to be there by 8:30," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, do you want your noisy alarm clock back again, you know the one that doesn't break," threatened Mrs. Higurashi. "You better be getting up when I tell you to or else you will have to walk to school, like you are today," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"What, but the school is about two miles away," said Kagome in disbelief. "You are joking right, I don't have to walk," checked Kagome to see if she heard correctly.  
  
"You better take a shower quickly, eat breakfast very fast, and walk fast to school Kagome, it is now 6:45," said Mrs. Higurashi looking at Kagome's clock.  
  
"But why can't you take me to school, come on mom I promise I will get up when you tell me to from now on," Kagome begged.  
  
"No Kagome, the only way to learn is to learn from your mistakes," Mrs. Higurashi pointed out. "I have to take Souta to school to you know, and that is about ten miles," Mrs. Higurashi estimated.  
  
"What! You are taking that brat to school and not me," exclaimed Kagome angrily.  
  
"This brat wakes up early and is not an idiot and listens to mom," said Souta sticking out his tongue at Kagome.  
  
"OUT!" yelled Kagome. Souta just stood there, Kagome walked up to him pissed, and started counting, Souta knew what that meant and high tailed it out of there. Kagome got her clothes and ran to the shower.  
  
Kagome turned on the shower and then got undressed out of her pajamas and jumped into the shower. "Cold, cold, cold," said Kagome shivering while turning the knob to the warmer side. Kagome scrabbled with the shampoo and put it in her hair, washed it out and then got the conditioner, put that in and washed that out. "Soap, soap where is it," said Kagome looking for the soap. "Found ya," said Kagome grabbing the soap. Kagome had a problem holding it because it kept slipping out. "Stupid soap," blamed Kagome picking the soap up from the floor when she fell. "The pains in taking a shower so quickly," complained Kagome rubbing the soap all over her body and washed it off as well. Kagome jumped out of the shower and got dressed. Kagome then blew dry her hair until she was satisfied.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs and put some poptarts in the toaster. "Come on, come on, hurry up or I will be late for school and then mom will be extra mad at me," said Kagome tapping her foot waiting for the poptart to come out of the toaster. Thirty seconds later the poptart popped out of the toaster. Kagome put it in her mouth and grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch to see it say 7:30 a.m. "How long did I take in the shower anyway, maybe half an hour or something," asked Kagome to herself. "Man why did I have to be so rushed this morning, stupid school," complained Kagome running. Kagome kept running until she could see the school, "Finally here!" Kagome looked down at her watch to see it say 8:15 a.m.  
  
Kagome entered the building and went to the office. "Hey you," said Kagome to the snoring office lady. "Hey," tried Kagome again. "WAKE UP!" yelled Kagome.  
  
The office lady woke up and covered her ears. "Must you yell so loud," complained the office lady. "What can I do for you," asked the office lady awake.  
  
"Hi, I am a new student," said Kagome.  
  
"Name," asked the office lady pulling out the new student files.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome," said the office lady looking through the office files. "Here you are," said the office lady handing the schedule over to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks," said Kagome running out of the office. Kagome looked down at her watch again and saw it say 8:20 a.m. "Well that was quicker than I expected," said Kagome. Kagome ran around the halls not knowing where to go. "Where the hell is D218," yelled Kagome. Kagome then looked at the door she was right next to, to read D218. "Just my luck," glared Kagome at the door.  
  
Kagome walked into the room and saw a circle of girls around something. "Wonder what it is about," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh you a new student or something," asked a girl from behind Kagome.  
  
"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome greeted.  
  
"I knew you were new, this happens every morning," the girl sighed. "You see the circle is surrounding these popular guys," explained the girl. "Oh yeah by the way my name is Sango," Sango greeted.  
  
"Just wondering are the popular guys preps too," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yep to be blunt snobs, but the one that aggravates me the most, is this guy named Miroku," stated Sango. "You see if there isn't one thing I can't stand in this world it would have to be perverts, you know the kind talking about sex non stop and think about it non stop," explained Sango. "Well this guy would grab any girls butt, you ask any girl in this school if their butts have been grabbed by Miroku and they will all say yes," stated Sango as if it was a fact.  
  
Kagome then felt a hand on her butt, "I will give you the count of ten and by the time I get there that hand better be off my ass," threatened Kagome.  
  
Sango saw Miroku with his face and it looked like it was in total bliss. Sango yelled, "HENTAI!" and smacked him across the face.  
  
"Touched your ass again Sango," asked a girl walking in the classroom.  
  
"No, he touched Kagome's," explained Sango. "Oh yeah, Rin this is the new student Kagome," said Sango pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyashie will you go out with me," asked a girl sitting on Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"I already am," said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kikyo.  
  
"Hear that girls, stop creating a circle around him every morning because he is mine all mine," said Kikyo while claiming Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"Inuyasha you are so lucky, the guys wish they could be you and the girls want to be with you," envied Miroku. "Now if only I could find a girl for me that would bare my child," commented Miroku.  
  
"Here is a hint Miroku, girls don't want to be groped 24/7," exclaimed Sango.  
  
Kagome saw Miroku looking at her. "No I will not bare your child," stated Kagome.  
  
"Wow you are good, how did you know I was going to ask that," asked Miroku.  
  
"You are an idiot," stated Kagome.  
  
"Students we are having a new seating arrangement," declared Mr. Koshiwaka. You could hear the protesting groan from the class. "But before I put you in your assigned seats I would like the new student to come introduce herself," said Mr. Koshiwaka.  
  
Kagome walked down to the front of the classroom. "My name is Kagome Higurashi," greeted Kagome smiling.  
  
"Anything else you would like to say," asked Mr. Koshiwaka.  
  
"No," said Kagome.  
  
"Alright for the seating arrangement, the back row will be Miroku to the right, Inuyasha center, and Shippo to the left. Next row is Sango to the right, Kagome in the center and Rin on the left. In front of them is Kikyo on the right, Kanna in the center, and Kagura on the left. The row in front of them is Kouga on the right, Naraku in the center and Sesshomaru on the left." Said Mr. Koshiwaka rambling on and on.  
  
"My deepest sympathies for you Kagome," said Rin. "I am sorry, really you are the new student and you have to sit in front of Inuyasha," commented Rin.  
  
"If you have a problem Higurashi I could take that seat for you," Kikyo smiled. "Wouldn't want to have to sit in front of Inuyasha now would you," questioned Kikyo.  
  
"No way in hell are you sitting next to me," yelled Sango.  
  
"Who is Inuya," was all Kagome was able to get out before she fell out of her chair. 'Whoever kicked my chair I swear I am gonna.' "Why you little," said Kagome as she was being lifted by the front of her shirt.  
  
"Bastard," finished Inuyasha for Kagome.  
  
Kagome saw a guy with silver hair and amber orbs. "You must be Inuyasha," guessed Kagome slapping him.  
  
"Did you just slap me," asked Inuyasha. "Very interesting," commented Inuyasha looking Kagome over.  
  
"Interesting," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha is one of the popular preps, he is really said to be a player and to get any girl he wants," whispered Sango. "Currently him and the bitch Kikyo are going out," explained Sango.  
  
"You mean the slut that was battering her eyelashes at him," said Kagome pointing to Kikyo. "Her and Inuyasha would make the perfect couple," said Kagome pointing back and forth between Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Has anyone told you it is not nice to point at other people," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Has anyone told you not to talk to strangers," Kagome fired back.  
  
"I was surprised that you didn't come to see me this morning around in that circle of mine," commented Inuyasha. "Of course I can score a whole ton better than you anyway," stated Inuyasha. "Every guy wants to be me and every girl wants to be with me," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"Wrong," said Kagome making a bzzt sound. "I don't want you, either does Sango or Rin, but hey sure go for it which girl is it that you desire," asked Kagome. "Well Inuyasha there is Kikyo over there," said Kagome pointing at Kikyo. "You don't really have to do anything to her really, just stand in front of her," said Kagome. "I am positive she will come up to you on all fours begging for you to take her, she will do anything, honest" commented Kagome.  
  
'So you don't want me Kagome? Well by the end of the school year you will be on your knees begging to be with me,' thought Inuyasha with a cocky smile.  
  
************************************************************************ Like no like? Review because that is the only way I will know if I should continue the story or not. 


	2. My Ramen!

Wow the second chapter already! I will keep updating about once a week, maybe every three days or so and sometimes less, it all depends on how many reviews I get! Forgive me for being an idiot and deleting this story. Thanks to the first reviewer ever for this story: E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington. I was an idiot and did the same thing with No Tama High; I vow that whenever I post a new fanfic I won't delete it so fast!  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers, after all I am pretty sure you don't want to see this big note saying thanks to each individual that reviewed me right? Anyway onto the story..  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go through this every time, how many times do I have to say this I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but I do own posters and a wall scroll!  
  
Chapter 2: My Ramen!  
  
"Class I know we have a new student but we still have to learn something today," stated Mr. Koshiwaka. "Back in the day of Feudal Japan there was told to be these swordsman that created extraordinary swords, one sword was said to kill one hundred demons and the other saved one hundred lives, all this with one sweep," explained Mr. Koshiwaka.  
  
"How does this have to do with Lord Nobunaga," questioned Rin.  
  
"When you have a question you raise your hand and then I call on you and then you get to ask the question," said Mr. Koshiwaka. "Now Rin raise your hand," commanded Mr. Koshiwaka.  
  
"Do you want to have to do this the hard way or the easy way," asked Rin. "The easy way would be to answer my question, the hard way would be to keep telling me to do something that I am not going to do," explained Rin.  
  
"We are no longer on Lord Nobunaga," answered Mr. Koshiwaka. "Well anyway you kids will be leaving now, we will continue our studies of Feudal Japan, for next time it would be beneficial to read up on Feudal Japan," commented Mr. Koshiwaka.  
  
"Why bother saying it when no one will take your advice, heck most people don't even know the advice you just said because they won't listen to you at the end of class," Kagura pointed out.  
  
"They won't listen to him from the beginning to the end, barely anyone ever does," stated Kanna.  
  
"You have point there," commented Kagura.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
"Next class is math, dear lord help me," sighed Kagome as she looked at her schedule. "Why do they even put math in school, you barely ever use it anyway," Kagome whined. (AN- Yes I hate math, I think it should die and burn in hell!)  
  
"To make this place more of an hell hole than it already is," answered Sango.  
  
"Nifty answer, luckily after this we have lunch and besides that I am glad to get away from that jerk," Kagome fumed just thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was behind Kagome the whole entire time hearing all of the conversation. 'Well why don't I just annoy you more,' Inuyasha thought. "Naraku, push me into the new wench," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You got it," said Naraku. Naraku used some force and pushed Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"I am glad we have lockers that way I don't have to carry that backpack with all that weight," thanked Kagome as she felt force being ran into her from behind. This caused her to fall and dropping her books in the process.  
  
Rin just came from her locker and ran up to Sango, noticing Kagome lay flat on the floor. "Wow Kagome I didn't know you and Inuyasha were on such good terms," commented Rin chewing her gum.  
  
'INUYASHA!' "Get the hell off me Inuyasha," yelled Kagome.  
  
"But I thought you liked touching me," said Inuyasha making it seem as if it was an accident.  
  
"Bastard! That is just wrong, I would now nor will I ever want to touch you! I know you did this on purpose, now get off! Besides that if you don't get off than people will start getting the wrong idea," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Maybe I want people to get the wrong idea," smiled Inuyasha because he knew that this was making Kagome mad.  
  
"People already know that you are going out with Kikyo, what if she," Kagome was cut off as she heard Kikyo talking.  
  
"Inuyasha who pushed you into that bitch, I am really sorry, you can use my shower to wash off all the germs on you," said Kikyo helping Inuyasha get off Kagome.  
  
"Oh my gosh Inuyasha touched Kagome now he has got germs," Kagome fake panicked. "Just tell your boyfriend to stay the hell away from me," said Kagome walking off to math class. Kagome came back up to them and picked up her books she dropped. "By the way just out of curiosity, do you two take a shower together, I mean the slut was hinting that really well," said Kagome with a straight face.  
  
"Just who do you take me for," asked Kikyo fuming.  
  
"A slut that sleeps with a guy, then cheats on him and goes to another guy the next day and continues to do that process," said Kagome not even having to think to answer Kikyo's question.  
  
~Math~  
  
"Well Kagome we only have one seat available at the moment," stated Mrs. Azuski. Mrs. Azuski pointed to the seat and Kagome followed the finger to find the only seat available was right in front of Inuyasha again.  
  
'This is so bullshit! Why doesn't anyone want to sit in front of him anyway, I mean I know he is a jerk but Kikyo is in this class too, it is ridiculous,'thought Kagome as pure horror struck her face. Inuyasha just smiled an evil grin at her and Kagome dreadfully sat in the seat. 'Why me? What in the hell did I do wrong?'  
  
"We are learning the not real numbers," explained Mrs. Azuski. RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL! "I love my new talking telephone, class I am taking this out in the hall," said Mrs. Azuski.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, want to trade seats with me after all he is your boyfriend, so you need to sit in front of him," said Kagome.  
  
"Sure, but don't say I did you any favors," said Kikyo moving over to Kagome's seat. Inuyasha moved Miroku over into his old seat.  
  
'Yes, no more Inuyasha behind me!' thought Kagome. Kagome then felt her seat being kicked. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha staring back at her with a huge smirk. 'Damn it all!' "Why are you picking on me," asked Kagome.  
  
"It is simple lady Kagome, you see such a lovely lady as yourself, Inuyasha feels that he can't tell you his true feelings therefore teasing you," explained Miroku.  
  
"CAN IT!" yelled Inuyasha hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
"That is right Miroku, I am way better than Higurashi over there," yelled Kikyo in Miroku's face.  
  
"At least Miroku has taste," muttered Kagome under her breath.  
  
"Are you saying that I don't," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
'Did he hear me, oh yeah I keep forgetting that he is a dog demon.' "If I want to talk to myself then just don't listen," Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
"But you said that I have no taste, if someone actually liked you, that is what I would call no taste," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Better than liking a slut, that wears clothes that could easily come off and then come back on," said Kagome.  
  
"That is my type of woman," said Miroku. "In fact that is what all women should wear and," said Miroku getting cut off by Kagome.  
  
"And not all women are like Kikyo sorry to disappoint you Miroku," Kagome said cutting Miroku off. "We don't need to have so many whores in the world," commented Kagome.  
  
"But Kikyo is a lifeless thing that is not even that great looking, I mean look how pale and lifeless she is," said Miroku pointing at Kikyo's face. "In fact I think Kanna has more life than Kikyo," said Miroku rubbing his chin.  
  
"What! How can you say that! Kikyo looks just like Kagome but the differences are obvious," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't compare me to that slut," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"I can't believe you would even think that you could compare to me," said Kikyo looking at Kagome.  
  
"Has anyone told you, you have the worst come backs in history," said Kagome.  
  
"Lunch time, finally away from the bitch," said Sango happily. "I was getting tired listening to a broken record, by the way I am talking about Kikyo, Inuyasha," commented Sango.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Miroku, I don't have any money so that means no food," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you are not getting mine, I wouldn't count on getting anyone else's either, but you could probably steal it from some chick who digs you," suggested Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I think I will do that," said Inuyasha walking off. Inuyasha saw Kagome eating ramen, slurping down those noodles. "Ramen," drooled Inuyasha.  
  
"And you are not getting one bite of it," said Kagome slurping on her noodles faster.  
  
"Hey you can't eat all the ramen, you pig," said Inuyasha trying to snatch it. Kagome easily avoided him. "You shouldn't be putting on more weight," stated Inuyasha trying to get the Ramen again.  
  
"Try actually stealing food from a chick in your fan club, definitely no one at this table," said Kagome slurping down more ramen. "By the way, it wouldn't hurt if you could grab faster," stated Kagome.  
  
"Oh I can grab fast," said Miroku appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"HENTAI!" yelled Sango slapping Miroku again.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango; "Does this happen everyday?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, and I would be lucky if it only happened once a day," sighed Sango.  
  
"Maybe since you slapped him so many times you knocked something out," suggested Kagome.  
  
"Maybe," said Sango.  
  
'This is my chance!' Inuyasha stole Kagome's ramen and looked down to see nothing in the cup. "You ate all my ramen, bitch," accused Inuyasha pointing a finger at Kagome.  
  
"Oh well, now next class, Chemistry," said Kagome. 'Hopefully in this class I won't have to sit anywhere near Inuyasha.' ************************************************************************  
  
Like? No like? Please review, only way to let me know what you think of the story. 


	3. Lab Partners

If you are reading this story then you should check out my other story called No Tama High, it has much more done than this story. Thanks for the reviews everybody, it is greatly appreciated.  
  
You can help me with this story, anything you want, romance, humor or just whatever you think it needs. I won't get mad at you, I promise, the worst that could happen would be that I wouldn't use your idea. You can make quotes you want me to say, and yes you will get credit for it at the end of the chapter I will put thanks to these people that helped and list the names.  
  
I have decided to make this chapter longer than the other ones, just because I wanted to and was at my conveyance, oh and also because I have gotten nice reviews, so many nice reviews ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go through this, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!  
  
Chapter 3: Lab Partners  
  
"We will be doing a lab today, therefore I need to assign you partners," said Ms. Mikinoa. (AN- Yes these are random names I came up with at the top of my head, they have absolutely no meaning to them what so ever.) "I have decided to put you in-groups of two, and it is going to be boy, girl," commented Ms. Makinoa.  
  
'Please don't put me with Inuyasha,' begged Kagome.  
  
'Please not with the pervert,' begged Sango.  
  
"Let's see now, Rin you are with Sesshomaru," said Ms. Mikinoa marking it down on paper. "Shippo you are with Kagura," said Ms. Mikinoa putting it down on paper again.  
  
'Oh well could have been worse, I could have been with Kikyo,' Shippo shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Kanna you are with Koga," Ms. Mikinoa stated marking it down on paper.  
  
'I can't believe I am with that cocky idiot, maybe I should suck his soul in my mirror,' Kanna considered.  
  
"Sango you are with Miroku," said Ms. Mikinoa marking it down on paper with pen.  
  
'Damn I am with the pervert, if he gropes me during the lab I swear,' thought Sango. Sango then turned nervously and looked at Miroku.  
  
'Thank kami, I am with the most hottest girl with the best ass in school, you will be mine Sango, one day I know you will,' thought Miroku looking back at Sango with a perverted grin.  
  
"Kikyo you are with Naraku," said Ms. Mikinoa writing it down on paper.  
  
'Wait if I am with Naraku then that means,' Kikyo thoughts were cut off as Ms. Mikinoa confirmed her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome you are with Inuyasha,"said Ms. Mikinoa while scribbled it down on paper.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Kagome. "That can't possibly be right, Ms. Mikinoa, please assign me with someone else," begged Kagome.  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Higurashi but if I changed you then I would get complaints from the other people and have to change them too, and I am not going to change you," stated Ms. Mikinoa. Ms. Mikinoa rambled on and on who the partners were and finally finished. "Alright here are the lab papers, and now go get a lab table," commanded Ms. Mikinoa while passing out the papers.  
  
"Sango, I just had to be stuck with Inuyasha, kami is definitely not smiling down on me today," complained Kagome.  
  
"I know how you feel I got stuck with," Sango was cut off as a hand was massaging her ass. "HENTAI," yelled Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
"Unlike you two I don't have to put up with a crappy lab partner," smiled Rin while getting a death glare from Sango and Kagome.  
  
"My deepest sympathies, you have to be with that half brother of mine," said Sesshomaru walking away.  
  
"Yes I know poor me," Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
"Hurry up and get over here wench, snap to it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I have a name you know," stated Kagome walking to the lab table.  
  
"Well I have a hard time choosing, stupid, or wench," said Inuyasha lifting his hands as if weighing the two. "I think I will go with wench," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"I think I will go with puppy," said Kagome.  
  
"What! You can't say that it makes me sound like a baby," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"And what is the difference," asked Kagome. "I mean you have to get everything you want," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Damn straight," said Inuyasha. 'I will get what I want,' thought Inuyasha looking at Kagome. "Well at least I am not a bitch that complains about everything," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome had enough of him calling her names, he never used her name not even once. Kagome stomped on his toe, to hear a painful cry. "See what I mean a baby that cries," said Kagome.  
  
"Well if I am such a baby then shouldn't I be pampered," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe I like to abuse babies," said Kagome.  
  
"How can you be so cruel to me Kagome," Inuyasha fake cried and looked at Kagome to see her looking at him in shock. "What the hell happened to you, let me guess, time of the month," Inuyasha wagered.  
  
Kagome went from shock to pure anger, Kagome slapped Inuyasha. "You are such an asshole it is unbelievable," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
'I made her mad again,' Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Kagome saw a spider go across the lab table and got frightened. Since Kagome got scared she jumped out of her seat and landed on something warm. 'Warm? Wait a second this feels like a lap, oh no.'  
  
'So the wench is afraid of spiders, that is good to know. At least it got her on my lap, now I get to burst her bubble. Hate to do it so soon since this feels nice, to bad, I am pretty sure she realizes she is on me.' "Is this your way of coming onto me," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"No way!" yelled Kagome. Kagome then got off of Inuyasha as if he burned her. "I am just terrified of spiders, I didn't want to scream because then everybody would be looking at me," stated Kagome turning away from Inuyasha because she couldn't look him in the face without getting embarrassed.  
  
Sango saw the whole thing and since Kagome was facing her direction she decided to laugh at her. "I - am – so – glad – I – was – not - you," said Sango in between fits of laughter.  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw Miroku coming up behind her. Kagome pointed at Sango and started laughing her head off.  
  
"What are you laughing at," asked Sango. Sango then felt a hand on her ass again, "HEANTAI!" Sango glared at the Miroku on the ground, and then she saw Kagome still laughing. "You, you knew this all along didn't you," questioned Sango.  
  
"Yeah, sure did," said Kagome wiping the tear away since she laughed so hard. Kagome turned around because Sango was pointing at something behind her. Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha and Inuyasha held the dangling spider. Kagome screamed and slapped Inuyasha's hand causing the spider to fall to the ground and Kagome stepped on it. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again," said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha. Kagome saw all the people looking at her because she screamed. "Hey you would scream to if he held a spider close to you," Kagome stated. All the girls nodded their heads understanding.  
  
"Well my Inuyashie would never scare me like that," said Kikyo sticking her tongue out at Kagome. Kagome started laughing at her. "And what may I ask is so funny," questioned Kikyo.  
  
"You and your nicknames for Inuyasha, they are so funny," said Kagome breaking into fits of laughter.  
  
"Shut up before I make you," threatened Inuyasha.  
  
"And pray tell how would you do that," asked Kagome.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, how do most guys shut girls up," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well they kiss them duh, but this is an exception you would never kiss me," said Kagome as if she was challenging him.  
  
"You don't know that, after all I have a reputation of saying I am a player, and one of saying I get everything I want," pointed out Inuyasha.  
  
"Must you be so sickeningly honest," complained Kagome as she heard the bell ring.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
'He was only bluffing, he is all talk, that is right! I could imagine it now, if I believed him on what he said back there then he would say, I couldn't believe you thought I would want to kiss you wench. Or maybe he would say I could score a whole ton better or something like that.'  
  
"Last class of the day is English," said Sango. "It is alright in that class, besides we already have a seating arrangement in there and Rin has to sit in front of Inuyasha there," stated Sango.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah you see he doesn't pick on me," said Rin happily.  
  
"He probably is a jerk to me and is nice to everyone else," Kagome fumed.  
  
"You know what they say Kagome, guys pick on the girls they like," joked Rin.  
  
"Haha very funny Rin, well we all know that you were joking anyway," Kagome beamed. "So um do you like Sesshomaru or something," questioned Kagome.  
  
"How could you tell," asked Rin shocked.  
  
"You mean it was a secret," yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was walking quite a ways behind Kagome but heard her yell something. Inuyasha walked behind her and smacked her upside the head. Kagome turned around and looked at him with pure anger on her face. "You shouldn't be so loud wench, it is really annoying," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Then ignore me and pretend I am not here," said Kagome gritting her teeth because she was so mad. Kagome then ran ahead to english class.  
  
~English~  
  
"Hey class, since it is a new nine weeks I decided to change the seating arrangement," Mrs. Taijya.  
  
"Not again," Kagome sighed. 'Knowing my luck I will have to sit next to Inuyasha,' Kagome thought dreadfully. Mrs. Taijya ended up giving the same seating arrangement as Mr. Koshiwaka. "Yet again somehow I always end up near you," said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"This must be fate," said Miroku looking at Sango.  
  
"I don't think so," said Sango looking straight ahead. "Hey Kagome how did you know that Rin likes Sesshomaru, I couldn't tell," whispered Sango.  
  
"How can you not tell, it was so obvious," exclaimed Kagome looking at Sango.  
  
"Not really I didn't think so," stated Sango.  
  
"What was so obvious," asked Rin.  
  
"That," was all Kagome got out before Sango put her hand on Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Nothing Rin," said Sango. "If Rin knew we were talking about her she would so kill us," whispered Sango. Sango then let go of Kagome's mouth.  
  
"About time I was wondering when I would be able to breathe," said Kagome. "Great now I can't see, Rin get your hands off my eyes," Kagome told Rin.  
  
Sango could barely contain the laughter she had in her. Rin was struggling as much as Sango, she loved bursting Kagome's bubble.  
  
"But Kagome, I don't want you to see," said Rin almost laughing.  
  
Kagome began to have doubts that this person covering her eyes was Rin. Whoever it was turned Kagome to face them and then took their hands off. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha with a cocky grin on his face as if he was hiding something. "What are you hiding," asked Kagome suspicious.  
  
Like? No like? Please review, that way I would continue the story.  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger but what do you think Inuyasha is hiding? Find out next time in World With Real Emotion, yes soon enough you will understand why I named this story with this title if you don't already! 


	4. Present

Now you get to hear me say thanks for the reviews, Thank you! If you ever want to help contribute to this story just e-mail me and tell me your idea or put it in your review, the worst that could happen would me not putting the idea in the story.  
  
Remember readers it is the next chapter that takes a big turning point, if you don't recognize it then, you sure will in the chapter after that! But I think you will know it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does, you happy now!  
  
Chapter 4: Present  
  
"What are you hiding," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Whatever do you mean Kagome," said Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"So you want to know," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Spare me and just tell me what it is," said Kagome.  
  
"I have a better idea, I will show you," commented Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled a water balloon out of no where and dropped it on Kagome's head, which resulted in getting her thoroughly soaked. "Oops," said Inuyasha pretending it was an accident. Inuyasha then decided to look Kagome over to see how good she got soaked. Inuyasha's eyes fell upon her shirt and stayed there a little too long.  
  
"I knew you would be looking there too," whispered Miroku to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Inuyasha with a light pink tinge on his face because he had been caught.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, a gift," said Kagome holding a rosary out to him.  
  
"What's the catch," said Inuyasha suspicious.  
  
"If you don't want it I will take it," said Miroku reaching for it.  
  
"Here you go Miroku since Inuyasha doesn't want it," said Kagome giving the rosary to Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha snatched the rosary from Miroku and put it on around his neck. "I am surprised there is nothing wrong with it, no gum on it, nothing on it but beads," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"What, did you think I would do something to you," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes you would wench," accused Inuyasha.  
  
"I am hurt you that said that," faked Kagome. Kagome then got an evil grin on her face, 'Now to test it out.' "Inuyasha," said Kagome telling him to come closer because she needed to whisper something in his ear. Inuyasha came closer to hear what she had to say, to hear, "SIT!" Inuyasha went falling down out of the chair and onto the floor behind Kagome. Inuyasha made a movement with his fingers telling her to come here. "Something wrong," asked Kagome.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me," exclaimed Inuyasha. "See I knew there was something wrong with this rosary," said Inuyasha trying to remove it but it wouldn't come off.  
  
"You can't remove it Inuyasha, you lack the power to do so, only I can take it off you," said Kagome laughing.  
  
"Listen here wench, take this thing off me or else," threatened Inuyasha.  
  
"Or else what, what can you do to me," questioned Kagome. "Sit," whispered Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the floor.  
  
"Would you stop doing that," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"But it was your fault in the first place, you hit me with the water balloon and were calling me names, and freaked me out with a spider," pointed out Kagome while sitting on the floor so she was level with him. "All is fair in love and war," Kagome stated before going back to her seat.  
  
"You forgot to mention that I ran into you in the hallway," pointed out Inuyasha.  
  
"So you did do that on purpose," said Kagome from her seat not looking back at him.  
  
'Yes Kagome all is fair in love and war,' thought Inuyasha as he was scheming. 'Wait a second did the teacher not see anything, and what about the other students didn't they hear anything?' Inuyasha looked around to see the teacher writing on the board rambling on about something and to see all the students had headphones on listening to their Walkman.  
  
'Glad I got Inuyasha out of my hair, all I have to do is say sit when he annoys me,' thought Kagome taking a chance to look back at Inuyasha. Kagome looked over Inuyasha's golden eyes and sliver hair. 'What kawaii dog-ears, I want to touch them! I wish I could run my fingers through that silky looking hair, wonder if it is as soft as it looks. I can't think about this stuff, he is Inuyasha not some fantasy guy! But those golden orbs of his I could get lost in those forever.'  
  
'Damn all she has to do is say sit and I am at her command, how do I get myself into these kind of situations. Why do I feel as if someone is looking at me?' Inuyasha turned his head to the side to see Kagome staring straight at him; she quickly looked away after being caught by Inuyasha. Inuyasha took this time to look her over, those brown chocolate eyes, I could drown in them they hold such emotion. Inuyasha kept looking over Kagome when Miroku asked something. "What," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I said so what are you doing this weekend," said Miroku. "If your not busy we could go to the mall or something," suggested Miroku.  
  
"No, not the mall, wait a second why do you want to go to the mall, you never go shopping," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"A.) There is stores where I can look at panties and bra's. B.) There are always girls there and there is bound to be really hott ones. Need I go on," said Miroku.  
  
"You are such a pervert, a lecher who can never keeps his hands to himself, and don't think that I don't remember with that girl," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"Which girl," asked Miroku.  
  
"The one where you said, we need to stay in the same room, sharing the same bedding, I bet you would want to share the same clothes," wagered Inuyasha.  
  
"You're right I would want to, but right now I am concentrated on Sango, she is some piece of work that Sango of mine," said Miroku staring at Sango.  
  
"Well I am not going to the mall," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, how about the arcade or something," suggested Miroku.  
  
"Sure why not, wait a second is there some perverted meaning behind this," suspected Inuyasha.  
  
"No, for once there isn't," said Miroku waving his hands around.  
  
"This is a once in a life time opportunity, Miroku finally goes somewhere with out a perverted meaning behind it, thought this day would never come," said Inuyasha voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Come on there is no big deal about it," said Miroku shrugging it off. The bell then rang signaling that school is over.  
  
"Thank kami it is Friday," said Sango. "So Kagome what are you going to do this weekend," asked Sango.  
  
"Well I figured I would look around town and stuff, you want to give me a tour," asked Kagome.  
  
"You going to pay me," asked Sango. Sango saw Kagome's face go to shock. "Come on Kagome I am only playing," said Sango.  
  
"I know I faked it," laughed Kagome.  
  
"Thank kami it is Friday, I don't have to see you for another two days," said Kikyo holding Inuyasha's arm. "Let's go Inuyasha, got to get those germs off you," said Kikyo pulling Inuyasha walking to her house.  
  
"Don't forget you can use the shower in more than one way," yelled Kagome to their backs.  
  
"I will be right back," Inuyasha told Kikyo.  
  
"Hit her, one for me," said Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha was walking back towards Kagome and stopped a few centimeters in front of her.  
  
"What do you want," said Kagome walking backwards. Inuyasha walked forward again a few centimeters away from her. "Have you heard something called personal space," asked Kagome backing up away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Would you stop moving," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome and put her a few centimeters away. Inuyasha kept his grip on Kagome's arms but one moved to the side of her face real fast, so to Kikyo it looked like he slapped her. "Want to join me," whispered Inuyasha knowing this would make Kagome mad.  
  
"Sit! Don't even ask me that again, and I know you only said that just to make me mad, no other motive," accused Kagome. "Just out of curiosity, what would have happened if I said yes," asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha who was on the ground.  
  
"Well, I never thought that you would say yes, but I wouldn't do it because there is no way in hell I would want to see you naked," explained Inuyasha. 'Of course that isn't very truthful of me, I really don't know if I would want to see her naked or not, but eventually she will want to be with me, just you wait Kagome I will have you. There hasn't been one time I haven't got what I want, and it isn't going to start now.'  
  
Inuyasha walked back to Kikyo. "I am glad you slapped her," said Kikyo hanging off his arm.  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha got to their house and Inuyasha went upstairs to take a shower. Not because Kikyo said he has Kagome's germs but he just felt like it anyway. Inuyasha heard a knock at the bathroom door and asked, "What do you want, I am about to take a shower you know."  
  
"I know, mind if I join you," said Kikyo seductively while licking her lips in anticipation hoping the door would open.  
  
'And they say I got a reputation for being a player and gets what he wants. At least I don't sink as low as my bitch.' "I do mind, you can wait until I get done and then take your shower," said Inuyasha. 'Of course I wouldn't mind if Kagome was in here with me. Stop that, you can't go thinking that, I just want to tease and maybe flirt shamelessly with her. Well if she looked that good with soaked clothes then think how good she would look with nothing on.' Inuyasha smacked his forehead, "I think that Miroku is starting to rub off on me, I will never think that crap again," Inuyasha told himself.  
  
"Inuyashie, it saves water if we both do it together," said Kikyo.  
  
"There are other showers in the house," pointed out Inuyasha while washing his hair.  
  
"You never let me have any fun," Kikyo pouted while walking to her room to take a shower. 'I wonder what thoughts he was thinking, what about Miroku rubbing off on him.' ************************************************************************  
  
Like? No like? Let me know by pushing that button down there you know the one that says submit, you know you want to.  
  
This isn't really a cliffhanger so be happy. What is Inuyasha's plan? Find out next time in World With Real Emotion. 


	5. Nightmares of the past

Thanks to all of the reviewers, it helped a bunch. I am so flattered I have this many reviews already. You know the drill by now, the more reviews I get the faster I update ^_^. I hope you all of you readers like the major turning point which will result in the plot, if you don't see it then don't worry about it you will see it sooner or later.  
  
For the people who don't know:  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Event~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again I tell you people I do not own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter 5: Nightmares of the past  
  
"I am home mom," yelled Kagome as she arrived home.  
  
"How was your first day of school dear," asked Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.  
  
"It was great," said Kagome putting on a happy face. 'Not! Inuyasha had to ruin everything, he is such an asshole!'  
  
"Something wrong Kagome," questioned Mrs. Higurashi. "You are not still mad at me for making you walk to school are you," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
'I totally forgot about that.' "No mom I am just hungry that is all," lied Kagome. Kagome sniffed the air and her eyes sparkled. "Mom that smell, could it possibly be Oden?"  
  
"Why yes it is," stated Mrs. Higurashi. "I will be right back Kagome dear, continue to stir it for me will you," said Mrs. Higurashi leaving. Mrs. Higurashi went up the stairs and into Kagome's room. 'That girl sleeps in all day on the weekends, best wake her up at nine or so,' thought Mrs. Higurashi setting the alarm clock. Mrs. Higurashi quickly headed back to the kitchen. "Thanks Kagome dear," said Mrs. Higurashi entering the kitchen again.  
  
Kagome ate her oden and went upstairs to get some sleep. 'Finally some sleep, and mom won't wake me up either.' Kagome fell asleep and found herself in some building.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, I have a new person for you to kill," stated Mr. Sokiwashi.  
  
"My, who is this person," asked Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Mr. Sokiwashi. "He is in the way always interfering, I will give you as much money as you want," said Mr. Sokiwashi.  
  
Kagome woke up breathing heavily because of her dream. 'I was dreaming it again, I don't want those memories to come back.' Kagome then heard her alarm clock go off, Kagome threw it but it didn't shut up. Kagome got up off her butt and went to turn off the alarm clock to see it say 9:00 a.m. "MOM," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Kagome dear you have someone here to see you," stated Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Sango, how the hell did you know where I lived," questioned a grumpy Kagome.  
  
"Have you heard of a phone book," asked Sango. "I called last night, and asked your mom and she told me where it was," said Sango. "Ready for the tour," asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah lets go," said Kagome dashing out of the house.  
  
"Hey wait up Kagome you don't know where to go," said Sango running after her. Sango finally caught Kagome when they were in front of the public library. Sango started pointing at all sorts of things to show Kagome, by the time it hit 2:00 p.m. Kagome was tired.  
  
"Hey Sango where is the arcade around here," asked Kagome to get dragged off by Sango and into a large building.  
  
"Here we are," said Sango showing Kagome the huge arcade and let me tell you it was really big.  
  
"I could get lost in here, people must come here often," commented Kagome.  
  
"Yeah a lot on the weekdays," said Sango.  
  
"Why not the weekends," asked Kagome.  
  
"They got dates," said Sango.  
  
"Ooh Sango let's do that one," said Kagome pointing the one where two people kill each other with plastic guns.  
  
"Your going down," yelled Sango challenging Kagome. They ran over to the game and started it.  
  
Kagome was the first to get hit. "Hey I am invisible how can you see me," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well there is an easy solution for that," said Sango.  
  
"And that would be," wondered Kagome.  
  
"I am just that good, nah actually I am looking at your screen," said Sango smiling at Kagome who fumed.  
  
"Hey that is cheating," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"GAME OVER!" appeared on Kagome's screen and Sango was bursting out laughing. "I should have bet something on that game," commented Sango.  
  
"You really suck at that game wench," commented someone.  
  
'Wench then that means,' thought Kagome as her thoughts were confirmed by Sango.  
  
"HENTAI!" screamed Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha," said Kagome turning around to have their noses touching. Kagome backed up in an instant, "What the hell are you doing standing so close behind me!"  
  
"Well that would be simple Lady Kagome, he was going to grope your ass," said Miroku to be hit by Inuyasha.  
  
"The real reason was for me to challenge you at that game, and I won't be a cheater like Sango," commented Inuyasha. "Besides if you were really good at this game it wouldn't have mattered," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"I am going to make you swallow those words," said Kagome taking the gun in hand.  
  
"I am going to die," Inuyasha fake panicked.  
  
:: "Who is the person you want me to kill," asked Kagome. "I need you to kill Inuyasha, he is quite annoying, with Kikyo hanging all over him and having my son Naraku at the same time." "It doesn't matter to my son but it does matter to me," stated Mr. Sokiwashi. 'Kikyo has been dating Inuyasha all along but with Naraku too and he does not know, the poor guy,' thought Kagome.::  
  
"What are you thinking about," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing," said Kagome snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
The game began and Kagome had Inuyasha almost dead when all of a sudden Inuyasha killed her.  
  
"Man you really do suck, I was letting you think you could kill me on purpose, but I thought at least with that opportunity you would at least kill me." "I mean come on my life was so low, one shot away and I would have been a goner," stated Inuyasha laughing.  
  
"What does Kagome suck, Inuyasha," asked Miroku.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that you pervert," said Inuyasha hitting him again.  
  
"Inuyasha honey," said Kikyo arriving at the arcade.  
  
"Kikyo," said Inuyasha running to her hugging her. While Kikyo hugged back Kagome looked disgusted.  
  
"What is the matter Higurashi, never hugged someone before, or have you not seen it before," asked Kikyo.  
  
Kagome walked towards them and past them, but right before Kagome got out she said something to Kikyo. "I know you are cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku, I was right after all you are a slut," stated Kagome leaving to hear Kikyo gasp.  
  
'How could she know about that? Well at least she didn't tell Inuyasha, I am having fun with him he has given me a great social status and money, I will milk him for all he is worth,' thought Kikyo looking down on her diamond bracelet. "Inuyasha honey I missed you so much," said Kikyo letting her hands fall down to Inuyasha's waist.  
  
"I missed you too Kikyo," said Inuyasha pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"EWWWW GROSS," shouted Sango. "Did you have to do that right before my eyes, really I mean come on with a slut even," said Sango walking out of the arcade. "Oh and by the way Inuyasha there is a lot better girls than Kikyo," commented Sango chasing after Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome," shouted Sango.  
  
Kagome slowed down and let Sango catch up to her. "Kagome, what were you thinking about and what did you say to Kikyo," asked Sango.  
  
"Sango do you know about Kikyo, the truth with Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty obvious, everyone knows it, Inuyasha is just to blind to see anything, can't tear a person apart from their first love," commented Sango.  
  
"You knew," said Kagome surprised. "Has anyone tried telling him about Kikyo and Naraku," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Yeah sure we have tried, even Miroku tried to tell him but Inuyasha refused to listen," said Sango. "I remember the day Miroku tried," said Sango remembering.  
  
:: "Inuyasha you are my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt but Kikyo is cheating on you with Naraku," said Miroku. "I am sorry you had to find out this way," said Miroku.  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Inuyasha. "Kikyo would never betray me, I have never seen her with Naraku anyway," commented Inuyasha. "This some kind of sick joke," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha darling," said Kikyo running up and hugging him. "Don't believe this idiot, you are the only one for me Inuyasha," Kikyo lied. "He is just jealous that he doesn't have true love like you and me do," commented Kikyo.  
  
"True love hah, don't make me laugh, you are full of bullshit Kikyo," said Miroku. "Besides I may not have it but I would never sink to your level and cheat on a girl if I had one, which I will soon," stated Miroku.  
  
"MIROKU LEAVE US ALONE!" yelled Inuyasha.::  
  
"It was quite a while before Inuyasha and Miroku started talking again." "I really pity Inuyasha and Miroku but the whore for the other matter I despise," stated Sango. "Because of her she will end up hurting Inuyasha eventually." "Knowing him he can not cope with the loss and would probably suicide," said Sango.  
  
"Suicide," muttered Kagome. Kagome suddenly collapsed and could hear Sango screaming her name but soon fell into darkness. **********************************************************************  
  
Like? No Like? Please continue reviewing me, I would update faster ^_^ me happy equal you happy so do yourself a favor and press that submit button down there.  
  
What happened to Kagome? Will Kagome go through with the assassination as ordered? Will Inuyasha ever find out about Kikyo and Naraku? Big cliffie huh, well sucks to be you, hahhahahahahaahahaah. *ducks objects thrown by readers.* 


	6. Kagome wake up, are you alive?

Thanks to all of the reviewers, without you this story would not exist, luckily it does eh? Keep reviewing and I will give faster updates. For people with questions about the story the answers will be eventually explained.  
  
Remember this:  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Event~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha get that through your thick head Katie!  
  
Chapter 6: Kagome wake up, are you alive?  
  
"Suicide," muttered Kagome. Kagome suddenly collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome," shouted Sango. "What is wrong Kagome, don't be playing with me," said Sango taking her hands to Kagome's neck. 'There is no pulse! No sign of life, her breathing, it is gone!' "No Kagome this can't be happening I just met you," said Sango crying holding Kagome.  
  
"Sango," asked Miroku.  
  
Sango turned to Miroku with tears in her eyes. "Oh Miroku," said Sango jumping at towards him in an embracing hug. "It is Kagome she has no heart beat, without warning she collapsed.," said Sango threw tears.  
  
Miroku was surprised at the hug at first but gladly returned it. "You say she collapsed out of nowhere," said Miroku. 'That doesn't seem right.' "Did she say anything before collapsing," asked Miroku.  
  
"We were talking about how Inuyasha doesn't know Kikyo is cheating on him," sobbed Sango. "I told her if he knew then he would probably kill himself," explained Sango still crying. "Right before she passed out she said suicide, and now she is dead with no pulse, so she didn't really pass out," said Sango. Sango noticed Miroku's shirt getting wet and apologized, "I am sorry, I am getting your shirt wet."  
  
"You don't always have to be so tough Sango, I am here whenever you need a shoulder to cry onto," comforted Miroku. "Everyone has some soft spot, no matter how cruel the person is," said Miroku rubbing her back instead her butt, which surprised Sango.  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
"Come on something fun," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I could shoot your arms and legs off with my arrows," suggested Kikyo.  
  
"I haven't heard anything I like yet," said Inuyasha putting his sword to his neck.  
  
~With Miroku and Sango~  
  
"I can't believe she would collapse for nothing," said Miroku. "I have no clue what is wrong with her," stated Miroku.  
  
"You make it seem like she is alive," said Sango.  
  
"Well she has got to be right, we will wait a couple days and see if she awakens," suggested Miroku.  
  
"See if who awakens," asked Inuyasha from behind them with Kikyo on his arm.  
  
"What does it matter to you, you jerk, it is not like you would even care," yelled Sango at Inuyasha. "And the last words you said to her was saying she sucked at that game," sobbed Sango.  
  
"What are you talking about, last words," asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked past them to see Kagome on the ground, and Inuyasha rushed over to her, without Kikyo. "What is she doing asleep in the middle of the sidewalk," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"SHE ISN'T SLEEPING YOU MORON!" yelled Sango. "She is dead," muttered Sango starting another wave of tears.  
  
"Did you say she was dead," asked Inuyasha not believing what he heard. Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's chest to check her pulse to find none.  
  
"Checking the pulse like that Inuyasha never knew you had it in you," commented Miroku.  
  
"How can you be a pervert at a time like this," shouted Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome and laughed. "The bitch deserved what she had coming to her," commented Kikyo. "How did she die anyway, I am just curious how she died all to suddenly," said Kikyo.  
  
"She...she," Sango tried to speak but couldn't find her voice.  
  
"Spit it out already, whore" yelled Kikyo.  
  
Miroku went to Kikyo and slapped her face. "Don't insult Sango ever again or it will be worse next time." "As out of your cruel curiosity, she collapsed suddenly, we don't know why though," stated Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha did you see Miroku, he slapped me," yelled Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, this is no laughing matter, no one deserved to die like this, so young too," said Inuyasha running his hand over Kagome's face. "Kikyo, I would have probably slapped you if Miroku didn't, I will see you tomorrow okay," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok," faked Kikyo trying to apologize. "I will see you tomorrow," Kikyo ran off to who knows where she is going. 'Naraku I think it is about time that I saw you again, this is perfect timing with Inuyasha occupied like he is now, does he like that bitch, no he would do the same with any person.'  
  
'You can't leave me now, I am not done teasing you, and I haven't got what I wanted yet! Wait a second, leaving me, it is not like she matters to me. Then why am I stroking her cheek and feeling this new emotion it is strange. I have never felt this before, I don't like it.' "Hey get up," muttered Inuyasha under his breath so no one would hear.  
  
"Looks like we don't have to assassinate Higurashi after all," said some guy. "Hard to believe that the legendary Kagome is dead," commented the guy.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You must be just friends then, sorry I took you for a boy friend, and the other two must be friends too," guessed the guy. "I guess she never told you but she is an assassin, you know killing the bad people in this world," commented the guy. "She was never able to complete her last mission, I was assigned to kill her because she wasn't going to do the last mission," said the guy.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Inuyasha. 'He can't be talking about the same Kagome, Kagome is so pure and nice she could never be an assassin.'  
  
"Believe what you want to believe," said the guy.  
  
"We have to carry out the mission she wouldn't do then right," asked some other guy.  
  
"Yeah, it was to kill Inuyasha right," said the guy. "Since we don't know about him we will have to ask the boss," said the guy. The guy and the other guy took off, going somewhere.  
  
"Killing me? Why would they want to kill me, and why would Kagome be in that business in the first place?" questioned Inuyasha. "It doesn't make sense," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well she is a pretty mysterious girl, you know she never did really tell us any secrets," commented Miroku. "I may only be a monk but Kagome is no ordinary human," stated Miroku.  
  
"What," said Inuyasha. "She smells human enough, and doesn't look so tough to me, what do you mean no ordinary human," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know exactly what she is, but it is unlike no other, I have never sensed this kind of presence," stated Miroku. "I didn't want to say anything because I would be questioned, I would ask Kagome but she is not available at the moment," said Miroku. "You sensed it to, did you not Sango," asked Miroku.  
  
Sango gasped, "How did you know?" "Yeah I sensed it when I first met her, that is why I began talking to her," explained Sango. "As we talked she seemed ordinary enough so I just convinced myself I was seeing things," said Sango. "However at the arcade, when she was about the fight Inuyasha, it came back to me, her presence," said Sango.  
  
"I knew because you are a demon exterminator, am I right," asked Miroku.  
  
"You did your homework," Sango smirked despite how she was feeling.  
  
"Back in the arcade, you mean when she was thinking," stated Inuyasha. 'I have no clue what she was thinking. Why is everything around me making me think about her?' "Hey," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What," asked Sango.  
  
"Don't bury her just yet, wait a couple days, I have this feeling that she is alive and these feelings of mine are never wrong," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"What," said Sango in disbelief. "Why do you care, you were so mean well teasing but still why do you care about her death," yelled Sango.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I would be like this with everyone even if I did tease them," shouted Inuyasha. 'Why do I care? Why is it making me so mad, I don't know anything about her! There has to be a connection with this and what happened in the arcade. You don't want us to know do you Kagome?'  
  
"In the mean time where are we going to put her," asked Miroku.  
  
"Definitely not her house, her mom would be worried sick, I will tell her that she is staying at my house for a couple days," said Sango.  
  
"I will take her, to my house," said Inuyasha picking up Kagome, carrying her bridal style while Kagome lay there limp.  
  
"What! I don't get you, one moment it seems like you couldn't care less, but now you make it seem that you couldn't care more," said Sango. "You are like a closed book, not wanting to show your emotions, binding it inside," stated Sango.  
  
"What are you talking about, my real emotions, hiding it inside," asked Inuyasha. "It is not that I like Kagome, I just want to confirm if she is dead or not that is all," said Inuyasha walking away.  
  
"Your not fooling anyone, not even you," said Sango. "What do you think of the situation Miroku," asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, I completely agree, he doesn't even know his real emotions," stated Miroku. "Even if he did realize them he would push them away," said Miroku. "He has always been like that, as long as I can remember," said Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha is not an ordinary half demon, I can sense it," said Sango. "Do you know," asked Sango.  
  
"Well you see the demon blood inside of him flows stronger than the other half demons," explained Miroku. "His blood is not like theirs, he even has lost control over it before, he didn't remember when he did though," stated Miroku. "Of course I don't know what caused him to change," said Miroku.  
  
"Oh I see," said Sango. "So which way is it to Inuyasha's house, I find it hard to believe that he wants to confirm if she is alive or not," stated Sango.  
  
"Follow me," said Miroku. Sango and Miroku went running to Inuyasha's house. ***********************************************************************  
  
Like? No like? Please, review and I will update faster! ^_^  
  
No, Kagome is not dead, I would not kill her off when she is the main character of the story, not yet anyway. Or am I lying is she dead? What is up with Inuyasha? What about the stuff Miroku and Sango talked about? What is Kagome's past, what is she hiding that she does not want anyone else to know? I left ya on a cliffhanger, I am evil! 


	7. Awoken

Thanks to all of the reviewers, I decided to not say "says Kagome" or whatever it says behind whenever someone says a quote, it must be annoying reading it anyway and it also saves me from having to repeat it again and again. Keep reviewing and I will give faster updates. For people with questions about the story the answers will be eventually explained.  
  
Disclaimer: I am admitting it again, I do not own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter 7: Awoken  
  
~Inuyasha's House~  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and walked inside heading to his room with Kagome. "Inuyasha what are you doing," asked Sesshomaru. "The girl you carry is dead, I can smell it on her."  
  
"Shut up she is not dead I refuse to believe it," said Inuyasha running up to his room. Inuyasha sat Kagome on his bed and started shaking her. "Wake up you stupid girl, wake up." Kagome just lay there emotionless and stiff. Stuff started pouring out of Inuyasha's eyes. "Those sparkling things are they my tears? Does that mean I am sad? That can't be, why would I be sad anyway."  
  
"Ramen is ready," yelled Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am not hungry," yelled Inuyasha back.  
  
~Miroku and Sango~  
  
"Where is Inuyasha's house," asked Sango.  
  
"Follow me," said Miroku. Sango and Miroku followed, running behind Inuyasha at a distance. "Wait Sango, don't go through the front door."  
  
"Why not," asked Sango about to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Well then, you see Inuyasha ran off so he doesn't want us to follow him right. Well follow me we can see what is going on through his window," said Miroku. Sango followed Miroku to the back of his house and after many trashcans stacking later were able to see what is going on.  
  
"Inuyasha is crying," said Sango in disbelief. 'Does that mean he does care about her, I have never seen him cry before.'  
  
"Inuyasha refusing the to eat Ramen, what is this world coming to," asked Miroku.  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
"Wake up, I know you are not dead," said Inuyasha, his hand found its way to Kagome's face and started stroking it again. "Kagome I will protect you," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
'Did he just say what I thought he just said,' thought Miroku and Sango at the same time.  
  
~Kagome~  
  
"Hey where am I," said Kagome looking around only to see darkness. "Where is everybody? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Kagome screamed but got no response. She sat down into a little ball rocking herself back in forth. "No one is here but me, I am all alone," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I will protect you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," said Kagome getting up walking around. Inuyasha where are you? I can't see you. 'Oh I got an idea,' she thought. "SIT BOY!" She then felt some force against her body. Kagome's eyes shot open immediately and saw silver hair. 'Silver hair, the only person I know with silver hair is Inuyasha! What the fuck is he doing on top of me?'  
  
'The only way that makes me fall down would be when Kagome says sit, is she...' Inuyasha got up to be staring into Kagome's chocolate orbs. "Your alive," said Inuyasha before hugging her.  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned a nice deep color of red. "What the hell are you doing get off me," exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha didn't move not even one inch. "Hey are you listening to me I said get off!" Inuyasha's grip around Kagome tightened. 'Is he nuzzling my neck?' "What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"Your alive, your alive," repeated Inuyasha over and over again. "I am so glad your alive," said Inuyasha finally pulling back.  
  
"Your glad that I am alive," Kagome repeated. "What the heck, has the world come to an end or something," said Kagome looking around. "Where the heck am I, is this your room!"  
  
"Well yeah, this is my room, as the story goes you suddenly collapsed. It also reminded of me when you were at the arcade, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Just something stupid," said Kagome waving her hand.  
  
"Stupid like what?"  
  
"Eh he he he."  
  
"Out with it! Kagome I want some answers now."  
  
"Look, drop it!"  
  
"By the way when you collapsed or whatever the hell you did, these two guys came by. You see they said you are an assassin and were out to kill me but refused to take the mission. They were also going to kill you since they didn't do the last mission."  
  
"I am not an assassin, really do I look like one to you," said Kagome making Inuyasha think. 'They are out to kill me, great now I have to be extra careful.'  
  
"Your right you definitely don't have what it takes to be an assassin." 'Kagome I know you are no ordinary human, but are you really an assassin? What are you hiding from me? Of course if she were an assassin then she would deny it anyway.'  
  
"Kagome," shouted Sango bursting into Inuyasha's room. Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "I can't believe it, your alive, how did you come back to life anyway, thank kami," Sango cried happily.  
  
"If your strong you live and if your weak you die," muttered Kagome so no one could hear it but a certain hanyou did. (AN- I also do not own that quote, it is said by Soujiro on Kenshin)  
  
"I am so happy," said Sango. "Really Kagome, you said suicide and collapsed, I thought you were a goner for sure."  
  
"I was just lucky I guess," said Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what are you," asked Miroku entering the room.  
  
'Why would Kagome say something like that? If you are strong you live and if you are weak you die. That sounds like something an assassin would say but Kagome, could you really be one?'  
  
"I don't know what you are rambling on about," said Kagome plopping on the bed.  
  
"You are no ordinary human and we all know it, don't try to hide it Kagome, we can sense the aura around you....hey the aura is gone," said Miroku inspecting Kagome.  
  
"I am just your average school girl as I have been trying to tell you, what did you people do, get hit to many times when you were a baby," Kagome teased. "If I was this extraordinary human I would not be here right now."  
  
"Kagome you are on the bed, get up now," said Sango.  
  
"Why," asked Kagome.  
  
"My dear lady Kagome, I never knew you were the type for the bed," said Miroku plopping down next to her his hands reaching for her ass.  
  
"Go any further than you already are, then I will cut your hand off," stated Inuyasha. You could hear Miroku gulp. "If you don't think I am serious then try me and see what happens."  
  
"What can I say the guy is so jealous," said Kagome shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Hardly," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Anyway how come that thing, what was her name again, ah Kikyo why isn't she here with you in the bed," asked Kagome.  
  
"Well we all know that she wasn't worried about you Kagome, and" was all Sango got out before Kagome interrupted her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, woah did I just hear you right, everyone that is here was worried about me," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah and," Sango got cut off again by Kagome's laughter.  
  
"Him worried about me, the day that happens is well, the day I like Kikyo," said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha laughing.  
  
"No really Kagome I was worried about you, I am glad your alive," said Inuyasha giving her a true genuine smile.  
  
'Why the heck is my heart beating faster? Maybe he is lying to me, but something tells me he is not.' "You just keep getting weirder by the minute."  
  
"Hey I am the one that is suppose to do the teasing here, all you have been doing was what I would do to you, it is not fair I want to be the one that does the teasing. Inuyasha jumped into his bed and faked crying.  
  
Kagome who was currently on the bed moved over to Inuyasha and sat on him. "Such a cry baby, you are such a child."  
  
"And I still haven't gotten pampered or abused," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You want to be abused," asked Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the door to see Kagome sitting on top of Inuyasha. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It is not what is looks like really," said Kagome embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be so shy Kagome, it is alright to admit your true love for me," said Inuyasha putting his hands around Kagome's waist.  
  
"You wish," said Kagome prying the hands around her waist off of her.  
  
"Anyway I came in here to find out how you are alive, I smelt death all over you. To awaken all suddenly is beyond me unless you were revived somehow."  
  
"Nope just a calling," said Kagome.  
  
"A calling," questioned Miroku. Like? No like? Please continue reviewing ^_^  
  
What is up with Inuyasha? What about the stuff Miroku and Sango talked about? What is Kagome's past, what is she hiding that she does not want anyone else to know? Will everything turn back to normal now, and how is it that Kagome somehow revived? Was she even really dead? All these questions make you think huh? 


	8. Rude Awakening

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. I have over a hundred reviews! ::Parties and throws confetti everywhere:: Sorry for taking a week to update, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me log in for a little bit. So this chapter is dedicated to my hundredth reviewer: Cloaked Chaos, don't worry about Kagome, her past and stuff will be answered.....eventually.  
  
"Talking to someone" 'Thinking' ~Event~ ::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 8: Rude Awakening  
  
"Nope just a calling," replied Kagome.  
  
"A calling," said Miroku.  
  
'Wait a second I can't tell them that, especially since it was Inuyasha's voice I heard! They would think I like him or something.' "Yeah I just woke up I guess."  
  
"I think you know exactly what happened and you don't want to tell us," accused Inuyasha.  
  
"Bingo." Kagome got up to leave but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Where are you going, don't you want to get paid," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
'So he knows, he is definitely smarter than everyone else here.' "Are you my enemy?"  
  
"Not at all," replied Sesshomaru leaving before Kagome could.  
  
"Kagome what has gotten into you, that aura is back and now I know I can't be seeing things," stated Sango.  
  
As soon as Sango said that the aura disappeared. 'I have to be more careful around these people.' "Maybe it is lack of sleep."  
  
"Must be, since it is so late at night we might as well stay here," said Miroku sitting back on the bed.  
  
"Sure make yourselves at home," said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"I think I will do that," said Kagome jumping into Inuyasha's bed. "This bed is so comfortable, king size, so nice and big."  
  
"Who said you could sleep in my bed wench!"  
  
"Why don't you come SIT over here."  
  
"Would you stop doing that!"  
  
"Goodnight," said Kagome turning to her side falling asleep.  
  
"What am I, her stinking dog, I mean honestly I want to sleep in my own fucking bed!"  
  
"We know Inuyasha, just deal with it for once, I am going to find a couch," stated Sango leaving.  
  
"I am just going to keep a close eye on her okay." Miroku winked as he followed Sango out the room leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone together.  
  
"Well I don't care what they say I am sleeping in the bed. I don't care if it is with you in it either." Inuyasha crawled in under the covers. Sure there was enough room between them but so what, a little joke wouldn't hurt right? 'Okay now if I pull this sleeve down to here with her bra strap down too and her skirt a little torn, yeah that ought to do it.' "I can't sleep in this though." Inuyasha got up and locked his door. Inuyasha then took off his shirt and pants, so that left him in boxers.(AN- Now I know some of you are drooling about now.)  
  
Kagome turned over in her sleep mumbling something.  
  
"What did you say Kagome? Oh she is asleep, she is talking in her sleep, this wench is really strange," said Inuyasha walking up to her to hear what she was mumbling.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Is she dreaming of me?" Inuyasha just shrugged and crawled back into bed when he felt some hands go around his waist. "Well this will make my joke more believable." 'No one could stop me from taking advantage of her. What, why did I just think that! It doesn't help that she is mumbling my name constantly, wait a second she is saying something else.'  
  
"Inuyasha, don't die on me," mumbled Kagome putting her head on Inuyasha's chest doing all this in her sleep.  
  
'My face is burning, is it me or is it hot in here?' "Kagome why do you think I would die on you?"  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Kagome what about Kikyo?"  
  
"She is cheating on you with Naraku, that is why you would suicide. I saw it, I don't know when that was but it will happen."  
  
'Why is everyone saying that, Miroku, Sango, Rin and even my brother, they all say I will have my heart broken by Kikyo. But exactly when would she have the time to be with Naraku people?' "Now," said Inuyasha as realization dawned on him. "Well I will stay with Kikyo until I get proo-" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome's mouth was right next to his ear breathing air into his ear sending shivers up and down his spines. "How the hell can she be doing this all in her sleep?" 'I could have sworn I saw her smile.'  
  
Kagome woke up with arms around her waist, her skirt torn, her shirt pulled down and her head on someone's chest? Kagome got up to be looking at Inuyasha and jumped out of bed. Inuyasha grabbed her back and pulled her back in bed. "What are you doing!"  
  
"It is only 5:00 a.m. come back in bed."  
  
"I can't with your arm around my waist. I have been wondering how the hell did my clothes get like this?"  
  
"Yeah you got drunk last night, and boy were you wild, I could get use to it, it felt really nice and pleasurable. Yep I took complete advantage of you," Inuyasha grinned. "Might be having a baby soon." Inuyasha moved one of his hands from Kagome's waist to her stomach and rubbed it.  
  
"What! How could you take advantage of me, what about Kikyo?"  
  
"You seem to forget my reputation, what part of player and getting everything he wants do you not get? Was it your first time?"  
  
'Wait a second, I would be sweaty and more than likely naked if he did something like that, he is joking!' Her face went from shock to pure anger. "You asshole don't joke like that around me!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome. Just please go back to bed, before you wake everyone up in the house."  
  
"You know what I think of your joke, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
'One of these days when I get this stupid rosary off I am going to.....' "No humor eh. So anyway why did you collapse?"  
  
"If I didn't tell you yesterday, what makes you think I will tell you now?"  
  
"Well you know I will just keep persisting."  
  
"Go ahead and try, you are wasting your time. Soon enough you will lose that wish of yours desiring to know about that incident."  
  
"I will find out eventually. I know that you are no ordinary human Kagome, just exactly what are you?"  
  
"I am not telling you, and yes I am just an ordinary human," stated Kagome.  
  
"That is bullshit! You obviously are a bad liar, don't even try playing BS or any other lying games."  
  
"Well it isn't any of your damn business so just back off and shut up." Kagome turned over in the bed to go to sleep.  
  
"Kagome are you afraid?"  
  
"Afraid of what, I am not afraid of anything! That was a really random question."  
  
"Not really. Don't be afraid I will protect you."  
  
"Protect me, did I hear you right? She then hit her ears a couple times and started snapping her fingers in them. "Okay say what you said again."  
  
"You are not alone, I will protect you."  
  
"You are actually serious. Maybe you are sick or have a fever or something."  
  
"When you said calling Kagome, you heard me didn't you, but you were to embarrassed to say anything about that."  
  
"Has anyone told you that you are to smart for your own good?"  
  
"Nope, people have told me that I am to hott for my own good," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"You have got the biggest ego I have seen."  
  
"Relax wench, you are in bed with the greatest guy, enjoy the moment while you have it," stated Inuyasha about to wrap his hands around Kagome.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Kagome pushed Inuyasha off the bed and sat him to hell. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
"What are you doing, trying to sit me through my fucking floor!"  
  
"That is the idea, I can't believe that you were hitting on me, you are such a" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha finished for Kagome.  
  
"Would you stop finishing my sentence for me, I want to say it myself," complained Kagome.  
  
"You are such a child."  
  
"Child, me a child, you are the one who has to have everything your way!"  
  
"Well at least I can admit it."  
  
"Well that was unexpected," muttered Kagome to herself.  
  
"You like to talk to yourself a lot."  
  
"What did I tell you about not listening to me."  
  
"You are one strange wench."  
  
"Well you are a...SIT!"  
  
"I think you said sit because you didn't have a comeback," stated Inuyasha smiling at Kagome.  
  
"What do you know," said Kagome turning in the bed. "I need to go back to sleep now."  
  
"But now we have to get ready for school, oh and tell me the secrets you are hiding from me."  
  
Kagome got up out of bed and walked out of the room. "Wait, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha chasing after Kagome. ***********************************************************************  
  
Like? No like? Thanks for reading, and press that little button at the bottom, it makes me happy and if I am happy then you will be happy too ^_^.  
  
What is Kagome's past, what is she hiding that she does not want anyone else to know? Will everything turn back to normal now, and how is it that Kagome somehow revived? Was she even really dead? What is up with Inuyasha? These questions make you think, right? 


	9. Back to School

Hey everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. Yes, Kagome's past will be revealed....eventually. By the way for you people who have been asking for longer chapters, the next chapter is your kind of chapter. Chapter 11 gives another twist to the story, something you definitely won't expect, hope you like it. Excuse this chapter's shortness the next chapter will make up for it promise.  
  
"Talking to someone"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Event~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: For the billionth time I do not now nor will I ever own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter 9: Back to School  
  
"Come on Kagome you can tell me," pleaded Inuyasha.  
  
"For the billionth time today Inuyasha I am just like every other person, I don't have a mysterious past or anything like that," stated Kagome walking. She walked into the living room where Sango lay on the couch with Miroku on top of her? "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
Miroku awoke when he heard Kagome yell something. "Kagome, do you have to be so loud!" He looked down to see that he was on top of Sango. 'Oh yeah that is right, last night I came down to follow her and watched her fall asleep. As soon as she was asleep I crawled on top of her, I will never forget the way that her body feels against mine.' Miroku's perverted smile grew as he began reaching for Sango's butt.  
  
'Who said that? Why do I feel a lot of weight on me, a body?' Sango's eyes slowly opened as she saw Miroku on top of her, her eyes grew wide and red with anger at the same time. "HENTAI!" She smacked him off her and kicked him. "You pervert, what the heck were you doing on top of me! How long were you on top of me anyway?"  
  
"Damn I was so close to touching Sango's ass," Miroku said out loud without realizing it. 'Why does Sango look even more pissed now?'  
  
"YOU WHAT!" yelled Sango before punching him. "I can't believe you were about to grope me already, honestly it is 7: 45 a.m.! Wait a second 7:45, we have to be at school in 45 minutes!"  
  
"Well to answer your question Sango, Miroku laid on top of you for well I assume whenever you fell asleep," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome why did you have to say that. It was only a couple of hours Sango, you didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning." 'Why did Kagome have to yell and wake Sango up.' Miroku then saw Sango's eyes turn to a glare.  
  
"Come with in twenty feet of me Miroku, and you will be in the hospital for quite a long time," threatened Sango stomping out of the house.  
  
"Well she never said how long."  
  
"Don't be an idiot she means at least for the day. Go near her and you are sealing your death wish," stated Inuyasha watching Sango stomp out of the house.  
  
"All right I won't go near her for today." Miroku noticed Kagome's butt right in front of him. 'It is just waiting to be grabbed.' His hands were inching its way to her butt when they were stepped on.  
  
"Try that again, I dare you," said Inuyasha glaring at him. "If you do something to Kagome I will make sure it is a painfully slow death for you." Inuyasha was satisfied when an audible gulp was heard.  
  
"Sango wait for me," yelled Kagome chasing her.  
  
"Hey get back here wench," shouted Inuyasha chasing Kagome.  
  
"Hey you can't leave me all alone," cried Miroku chasing Inuyasha.  
  
Sango turned around to see Kagome trying to catch up to her. She slowed down so that Kagome could catch up. "Hey Kagome," said Sango in a serious tone.  
  
"What is wrong Sango?"  
  
"Could you meet me sometime soon, tonight maybe?"  
  
"Sure, is this a sleepover or something?"  
  
"No not really, it is going to be just me and you. We will go somewhere, how about the festival or something, you know to get away."  
  
"Sure sounds good to me!" Kagome and Sango had slowed down to a walking pace. "We will make it to school by 8:10 a.m., hey what class do we have anyway?"  
  
"First we have Computer class, then we have P.E, last we have study hall, you can do anything you want in that class."  
  
"This school is weird, there is no foreign language and there is only seven periods instead of eight. Oh well you won't catch me complaining." She then felt her arm being grabbed by a strong hand, she looked back to see who the arm connected to, to see Inuyasha. "Yeah what do you want," asked Kagome none to kindly.  
  
"Well duh I am here to annoy you."  
  
"That is just great."  
  
"I think you are here to get away from the pervert," said Sango seeing through Inuyasha's lie.  
  
"Your smarter than you look."  
  
Sango was about to hit Inuyasha when Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
"Let me hurt him," mouthed Kagome. Sango nodded her head in approval but cocked it to the side in curiosity at what Kagome would do to hurt Inuyasha. "Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha fell straight into the ground and heard the girls walking away and two people coming to him. "Oh man," said Inuyasha getting off the sidewalk. Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku and Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha what were you doing on the sidewalk? Did you bury Higurashi," questioned Kikyo smiling.  
  
"Kagome isn't dead," stated Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean Higurashi is not dead, I saw her with my own eyes," shouted Kikyo disappointed.  
  
"Well she isn't okay," shouted Miroku back as they arrived at school.  
  
"Inuyasha he is shouting at me!"  
  
"Oh grow up," said Inuyasha walking away.  
  
'I guess he is cranky this morning, otherwise he would have defended me.' "Wait for me Inuyasha honey," yelled Kikyo chasing him.  
  
"That bitch has a high pitch voice and it is pissing me off," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah you think Inuyasha would ditch her," commented Miroku. "Are you sure that is all that is pissing you off?"  
  
"That's true, a lot of things about her make me mad. The likeliness in him leaving her is very slim, don't forget Inuyasha is very naïve and won't believe anything until he sees it with his own eyes, he doesn't trust many people," said Sesshomaru entering the school building.  
  
'He is right the likeliness in him leaving her would be very slim.' Miroku entered the building and looked at the clock to see it say 8:20 a.m. He walked through the halls looking at all the girls' butts as he passed them. 'First class is computer class.'  
  
"Where is the computer class anyway," asked Kagome.  
  
"We are right in front of the door," stated Sango looking at Kagome in that weird way. (AN- you know the look, the one that makes you feel like an idiot.)  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and said, "I knew that."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Sango walking in.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the classroom and all the girls got out of their seats and ran over to them. "Call me Inuyasha," shouted a girl giving him her number.  
  
"I told you lame losers that he is mine," said Kikyo grabbing Inuyasha's arm.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and all the girls backed off. "Why did you do that man," whispered Miroku in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"I wanted to, and besides I don't want to deal with the girls right now."  
  
"What is wrong with you, you are the player, maybe you're sick? I have never seen you act like this."  
  
"Maybe I am sick."  
  
"You are sick! Don't hug me then," said Kikyo prying herself from Inuyasha and walking to her seat.  
  
"That woman can be so stupid," commented Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Kagome walking past them to the teacher's desk. "Hey where do I sit?"  
  
"Take the empty seat next to Sango over there," said Mr. Gioshimani. (AN- again yes they are random names, you can tell that really well.)  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome walking away. Kagome patted Inuyasha's back and he turned around. "Isn't it great I don't have to sit next to you," gleamed Kagome.  
  
"That really hurt me Kagome, don't you like me," said Inuyasha wiping away a fake tear.  
  
"You are so lame."  
  
"Where do you sit," asked Miroku.  
  
"Next to Sango."  
  
"Isn't this great Kagome you sit right in front of me," said Inuyasha with the same excitement Kagome had shown earlier.  
  
"Oh well as long it isn't next to you, remember the computer blocks the way." Inuyasha still smiled at her. "I know you are bluffing you can't possibly do anything," said Kagome walking to her seat.  
  
"Class has started so everyone get in your seats," commanded Mr. Gioshimani. "Remember now we are on Publisher."  
  
"All of our classes are electives today, which guarantees no homework. Got anything planned tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I am going to go to the festival tonight with Kikyo, you want to come?"  
  
"Yeah sure I guess it will be fun," said Miroku typing on the computer. "I love the Internet," said Miroku with his perverted smile.  
  
"Get off the porn site!" Inuyasha hitted Miroku upside the head. ************************************************************************  
  
Like? No like? Review and the chappies would come out faster, eh he he^_^.  
  
What will happen at the festival? What is Sango's deal? What is Kagome's past, what is she hiding that she does not want anyone else to know? Will everything turn back to normal now, and how is it that Kagome somehow revived? Was she even really dead? What is up with Inuyasha? These questions make you think, right? 


	10. Broken Deal

Thanks for reviewing without it this story would not be possible, so thanks again. I have had people say they want longer chapters, well this is my longest one I have typed so enjoy. I probably won't ever write this length again though, cause I feel it may be long. Tell me if you think it was to long or just right or to short. I was blown away by the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. Thanks you very much greatly obliged. ^_^ The more reviews I get the faster I update!  
  
"Talking to someone"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Event~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: For the billionth time I do not now nor will I ever own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter 10: Broken Deal  
  
"I am off I am off, you happy now," asked Miroku through tears because he had to get off his favorite porn site. "I can't believe you wouldn't let me look at it for more than ten minutes," sobbed Miroku.  
  
"Would you stop complaining already it has been twenty minutes since you started you cry baby," said Inuyasha.  
  
"If I am not mistaken didn't Kagome call you the cry baby."  
  
"Hey, your right," Inuyasha smiled getting up.  
  
"I can't believe that stupid teacher monitors us on the computer to see if we are on the Internet or not," said Kagome bored working on Publisher. "This is so boring, you think in this class we would do something fun but it is just stupid exercises in the book."  
  
"Well your complaining is not helping," stated Sango.  
  
"Hey you think you could help me wench," asked Inuyasha kicking Kagome's chair.  
  
"Just who do you take me for Inuyasha, I know for a fact you don't even have the program open!"  
  
"Your good."  
  
"Then go SIT back down." She turned around and grinned like an idiot. "Stop making a habit of kissing the floor Inuyasha, you might give germs to Kikyo when you kiss her."  
  
"EW, Inuyasha what are you doing on the floor and kissing it? You need to wash it out with mouthwash." Kikyo turned around because she couldn't bare to see her Inuyashie kiss the floor any longer.  
  
"One day when I get this stupid necklace off you will pay for putting it on!"  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong but you did put that necklace on, did you not. You were the one who took it from Miroku, who would have been lying on the floor if not for you."  
  
"You are the one that gave the necklace to him, but it was meant for me therefore it would not have made a difference, because one way or another it would have ended up on me anyway!"  
  
"You think you could make one for Miroku," asked Sango interrupting their argument. "It would come in handy for a day to day basis."  
  
"Nah I think I will let you suffer. It is quite amusing seeing you get angry and Miroku getting hurt on a day to day basis."  
  
"Hey pay attention to me, we were the ones arguing here," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Well to bad you are not worth paying attention to," said Kagome turning to her computer to work on her assignment.  
  
"How could you say that, after all we have been through," Inuyasha fake cried while pulling the chair underneath Kagome causing her to fall on her butt.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The bell then chose to ring at that time. It definitely saved Inuyasha from a good beating and Kagome from getting angrier.  
  
"So next class is P.E. huh," asked Miroku while walking through the halls.  
  
"Yeah, why do you have a perverted smile," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you seen how short those skirts are? I love the girl's uniform, it fits them really nice and tight."  
  
"Has there been one thought that crosses your mind that is not perverted," asked Inuyasha arriving at the P.E. class.  
  
"Kagome I suppose you haven't seen our uniforms. They are really short," complained Sango.  
  
"You are only complaining because Miroku feels you up extra in this class," said Rin laughing.  
  
"Want me to tell Sesshomaru you like him," asked Sango glaring at Rin.  
  
"No don't do that! Okay I won't make anymore comments about Miroku groping you," said Rin in defeat.  
  
The girls walked into the girl's locker room. "Wow it is so clean in here!" Kagome saw her uniform and her face became pale. "This is really short, I thought Sango was paranoid or something."  
  
"You thought I was paranoid! Kagome, I am going to give you the count of three to," Sango looked up to see Kagome gone with her usual clothes in her locker and the uniform on. "Run," Sango finished her sentence.  
  
"Boy can she be scary," said Kagome to no one in particular.  
  
"My woman how are you," asked Koga.  
  
"Your woman, I am not your woman," said Kagome walking backwards to run into someone. That someone wrapped their arms around her waist. 'Kami please let this be a guy, please tell me there are no lesbians in this school.' (An- no I do not have anything against gay people or bisexuals, so please don't get offended.)  
  
"That's right, she is my girlfriend," said Inuyasha.  
  
"We all know that your girlfriend is Kikyo mutt face," stated Koga.  
  
"She dumped me and is going out with Naraku," Inuyasha lied.  
  
'No she didn't, half of that is true, even though you don't know it. Wait a second did he just say I was his girlfriend?'  
  
"I don't believe you, you will have to prove it," stated Koga.  
  
Inuyasha decided this was going to be fun and went along with it. "Oh, and what would you have me do to her? Hmm, what shouldn't I do to her?"  
  
"For me to believe you, you will have to kiss her, and I don't mean on the cheek."  
  
'What! Oh no, will Inuyasha do it?' The thoughts of what Inuyasha has said before returned to her.  
  
:: "What part of player and get whatever I want do you not get?" asked Inuyasha.::  
  
Kagome felt being turned around and she looked up. What she saw surprised her, the deep amber orbs she looked into held emotion, strong emotions but why? Inuyasha started lowering his head.  
  
"Kagome ready to go? Oh I see you're busy," commented Rin giggling.  
  
"Rin," said Kagome irritated. Kagome saw Sesshomaru walk by and called out to him. "Hey Sesshomaru," yelled Kagome waving to him.  
  
"What," asked Sesshomaru with no emotion in his voice as usual.  
  
"Well my friend R...." Kagome's mouth was covered with Rin's hand.  
  
"She had nothing to say that was important, sorry to bother you," said Rin with her eyes closed. Rin decided to look at Sesshomaru thinking he walked away but she found herself looking right into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. 'He is looking straight at me.' Rin felt being pinched, "Ouch!"  
  
"I need to breathe idiot," shouted Kagome puffing and wheezing. "How long were you going to keep your hand there anyway?"  
  
"Rin let me suffocate the wench next time," commented Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was pissed and now even more pissed. Today just wasn't a good day, and Inuyasha kept on pushing his luck. She has had it with him, he was calling her names and hurting her, well not really but her butt was sore. "Inuyasha," said Kagome with an angry voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at her and asked, "What do you want bitch? Woah," said Inuyasha as Kagome tackled him and the position they were in afterwards made it look like they were well....  
  
"I am so sick of your bull shit, I have a name you know, it would be wise to use it! It would also be wise to stop kicking my freaking chair," shouted Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kagome you know how I like my women, on top and in control." Inuyasha started making moaning noises, while his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hah don't make me laugh," said Kagome getting up off Inuyasha or at least trying to. "What is your deal let me go!"  
  
"I will for a price."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Kagome snapped her fingers in her ears. "Okay I think I can hear now, repeat what you said again." She felt one of Inuyasha's hand go to the back of her head, pulling her closer.  
  
"Kiss me," repeated Inuyasha.  
  
"Yo Kagome, you out here? There you are....uh what are you doing," asked Sango carrying her boomerang.  
  
"Can't you see we are busy?"  
  
"And if Kikyo finds out," asked Sango.  
  
"Kikyo is to busy talking to Kanna and that Kagura chick," said Inuyasha not caring.  
  
"Sango help me," Kagome mouthed.  
  
'This guy is so strange.' Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her off Inuyasha and dragged her to class. "We better not be late!"  
  
'Stupid Sango I was so fucking close, it felt nice too, I mean it was uh...'  
  
"So how did it feel Inuyasha," asked Miroku.  
  
"I was only trying to prove my reputation. Doubt it would feel good kissing her anyway, it would have really annoyed her too."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you were going to kiss MY woman just to annoy her!"  
  
"Well yeah pretty much."  
  
"Stay away from MY woman!" Koga left walking towards the gym.  
  
"Pretty much?"  
  
"Are you trying to say I was implying something here Miroku?"  
  
"Admit it, you are interested in her. I know you better than anyone, been friends for a long time. Besides I know your type of woman, Kagome is definitely your type of woman. You like a challenge right? Well my challenge is my lovely Sango."  
  
"My type of woman is Kikyo! I now nor will I ever be thinking about Kagome in that kind of way." Miroku gave Inuyasha a shocked face. "What is your problem?"  
  
"You actually know her name, that is a first. The only girls name you know is Kikyo cause you are dating her, her friends well some of them, and Sango because I talk about her a lot. Which brings up a question, wasn't some of Kikyo's friends hitting on you?"  
  
"Well if they throw themselves at me, I can't help but just mess with them a little bit."  
  
"Won't Kikyo get mad? I know that you would if she was messing around with some people."  
  
"Well she knows I am not serious, I am a heartbreaker."  
  
"Hey um, class is kind of almost over." Miroku looked at his watch, "So what are you doing in study hall. I am going to try to win Sango over, so glad that there is no teacher in that class."  
  
"Skipping," asked Kagome.  
  
"Maybe," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Glad you did, I didn't have to see you for a whole hour and twenty five minutes. What were you doing flirting with girls from some other class?"  
  
"No way Kagome, you are the only one for me, I got to make more schemes of getting you to kiss me."  
  
"Well I am going to get changed out of this uniform today," said Sango pushing Kagome out of the way. All the girls followed Sango into the locker room except Kagome.  
  
"Let me help," said Miroku following them. Sango hit Miroku square in the face with her boomerang.  
  
"Your scheme to win over Sango is working really well," said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT BOY! At least he is actually not dicking around with other girls!" Kagome left and went to change.  
  
"And your plan is coming along well too," commented Miroku to get hit yet again.  
  
"There is no plan idiot! I was only trying to annoy her!"  
  
"Well for someone you don't like you certainly pay a lot of attention to her even if it is negative, that is a lot of attention you are giving her."  
  
"Inuyashie!"  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
The couple embraced each other while Miroku was making vomiting noises in the background. Kagome walked back out of the locker room and saw the couple. "Aww how cute the slut and the class player are hugging what a perfect couple."  
  
"Someone need a hug," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I would rather be in math class then get hugged by you thanks. But you can ask your fan club." Kagome pointed to these girls right behind Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Uh aren't those cross dressers? I am not interested in guys," Inuyasha told the "girls".  
  
"Don't be shy Inuyasha," Kagome pushed Inuyasha towards the "girls".  
  
Inuyasha moved his hands until they were on Kagome's arms and pulled her over his head, which put her in front of him. "Uh, uh I don't do that kind of stuff with guys."  
  
"Inuyashie you are so brave, touching that Higurashi girl. Of course when you get home I want you to wash off your hands, you can't smell of her when we go on our date to the festival."  
  
'They are going to the festival! Got to make sure to avoid them, but how?'  
  
"Inuyasha, we can offer a lot more than your girlfriend, why don't you dump her and go out with us," suggested one of the cross dressers.  
  
Inuyasha's grip tightened around Kagome's arm. "What are you scared or something? It hurts stop gripping my arm so hard!"  
  
"What would you rather have me tightening my arms around your waist?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ears. "I am going to be late for study period, so if you excuse me." Inuyasha ran for his life to class, which left Kagome and Kikyo behind.  
  
"You need to stop touching my boyfriend!"  
  
"She wouldn't touch mutt face, he was touching my woman!"  
  
"Thanks Koga," Kagome smiled at him. "Got to go to class now," said Kagome leaving. She entered study hall to see a lot of the guys making out with the girls. She also saw a lot of girls surrounding Inuyasha and him flirting with them. 'He is just a stupid player, that vision I saw couldn't possibly come true, but......  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong," asked Sango.  
  
"What are you talking about I am perfectly fine," Kagome smiled.  
  
"That fake smile is creeping me out," said Rin backing away.  
  
"All the more to talk about at the festival Kagome," Sango clapped her hands.  
  
"Yeah about that, um Inuyasha and Kikyo are going too," Kagome told them. "Rin you going?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I invited her to come with us."  
  
"Yeah, but if Inuyasha is going doesn't that mean that.....  
  
"Hello Sango," Miroku greeted.  
  
"What did I tell you about coming with in twenty feet of me," asked Sango irritated.  
  
Miroku ducked Sango's fist and ran into Inuyasha's circle. "Inuyasha you had remembered what Sango had told me didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah but I couldn't resist watching you make a total fool of yourself. Does that sound familiar?"  
  
"Hey, is that a cruel payback for what you did a year ago?"  
  
"You were laughing at me for four days, no one laughs at me and gets away with it."  
  
"Not even your best pal? You are so cruel to me."  
  
"Look Miroku if you are not going to have fun with Inuyasha then we would like to," said some girls.  
  
"So would some cross dressers," Kagome interjected.  
  
"I don't do guys I told you that already!"  
  
"Well a year ago......  
  
"Keep your pie hole shut about that Miroku!"  
  
"No Miroku do tell, I promise I will make it worth your while," Kagome winked.  
  
"Are you flirting with Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief all over his face.  
  
"Don't you think I make a good Inuyasha? Well no I was just going to make a deal with him Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh. Well no deals he is not telling you anything!"  
  
"What is the deal?" Miroku asked Kagome filled with hope.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Well I know that you have been wanting to go out with Sango for a long time, I could help you."  
  
"Don't drag me into this because you want to know something about Inuyasha," said Sango.  
  
"See I told you Miroku all girls are interested in me."  
  
"You are so full of yourself, your going to rot," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah rot in heaven."  
  
"You are so lame if I didn't tell you before."  
  
"Leave my Inuyasha alone," screamed Kikyo. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was an idiot. "What? She is flirting with him."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, they are bitter enemies," declared Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, your back, took you a while, but actually I think Inuyasha likes Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"Really, well as long as Kikyo isn't with Inuyasha then I am alright with it."  
  
"You act like I am not even here!"  
  
"I do not like Kagome!"  
  
"My woman how are you doing?"  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me back there," Kagome hugged Koga. "What would I do without you?"  
  
'Why am I getting angry! MY Kagome is flirting with Koga, wait did I just say my.' Inuyasha shook his head of such thoughts. But they kept coming back.  
  
"If you really don't like her why do you have a fist and your knuckles are turning white," Shippo whispered.  
  
"I don't like her okay!"  
  
"Hey Koga let me go," said Kagome. "I can imitate Inuyasha really well huh?"  
  
"You were doing that just to piss me off, well I got something in store for you my Kagome." ************************************************************************ Like? No like?  
  
What will happen at the festival? What does Inuyasha have in store for Kagome? What did Inuyasha do a year ago? What is Sango's deal? What is Kagome's past, what is she hiding that she does not want anyone else to know? Will everything turn back to normal now, and how is it that Kagome somehow revived? Was she even really dead? These questions make you think, right? 


	11. Rin

Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers. Yes all questions will be answered....eventually. Whenever you have to wait for me to update you could check out my other No Tama High, if you haven't already. Just a suggestion you don't have to take it.  
  
You can help me with this story too you know, you can give me ideas for romance, humor or anything you want in it, the worst that could happen would be me not putting it in.  
  
Remember this:  
  
"Talking to someone"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Event~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will!  
  
Hope you like the new twist to the story too. Yes questions will be answered soon enough.  
  
Chapter 11: Rin  
  
"You were doing that just to piss me off, well I got something in store for you my Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
'Did he just say MY!?!' thought Miroku and Sango at the same time.  
  
"Oh? And what would you have in store for me," asked Kagome interested.  
  
'Inuyasha is smiling, wait when he does that then he is going to.....' "Kagome get away from him," yelled Sango.  
  
"You act like I am in major trouble h-here." Kagome was pulled by the front of her shirt causing her to stumble straight into Inuyasha. With her lips stuck on his. 'What in seven hells is he doing?' Kagome pulled back but wasn't able due to the hand on the back of her head. She felt a tongue at knocking on the entrance of her lips. 'He wants this well he is getting it.' She opened her mouth and once Inuyasha's tongue moved in she bit on it hard.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, what did you do that for!"  
  
"Well you're the one forcing me! What about you Kikyo, don't you even care?"  
  
"Not at all. You see he wasn't doing that because he wanted to, he did that because he likes annoying you and he knows you hate him."  
  
"So what would you have me do flirt with him!"  
  
"No way, it is more fun this way," said Inuyasha licking his lips.  
  
"Stop complaining about it, it is not like he did tongue and all," Kikyo pointed out.  
  
'That bastard!' "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell straight into the ground.  
  
"At least my plan was successful Miroku," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought you said there was no plan."  
  
"And you believed him," said Shippo. "Well all I can say is you're an idiot Miroku, we are his friends after all we know what he is interested in and what he wants."  
  
"What are you talking about Shippo," asked Kikyo.  
  
Kagome walked away from where she was at and walked straight out the door. So what if school was still in session she didn't care. 'What is going on? I felt emotions pouring out of that kiss, it almost made me want to kiss back.' She slapped her forehead, "What am I thinking, I can't think like that!"  
  
"Even though you enjoyed it," said Rin.  
  
"Rin! Where did you come from?"  
  
"Well I followed you out of the room, you were just to busy thinking to notice. Was that your first kiss Kagome?"  
  
"Yes and I will never forgive him for ruining it! It is not fair, I saw it, in my future I was happy and was in love with someone."  
  
"What did he look like? Funny part is you didn't see it did you?"  
  
"How did you...."  
  
"I know a lot about you, you are the legendary assassin Kagome. You may pull off trying to be normal, but I can see right through that. Your visions don't exactly show all of it, which keeps hazy thoughts forming. Never knowing the complete part of a vision won't help you one bit."  
  
"What are you? Is Sango in on this too?"  
  
"No, Sango is just a demon slayer. What am I, I can't tell you, but you know after you were suppose to assassinate Inuyasha, you were going to have to kill me, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango."  
  
"How do you know all this? Besides I am not an assassin anymore you know that, that Kagome is long gone and will hopefully never come back."  
  
"How do you plan on explaining this to the others?"  
  
"Why don't you start making sense, who are you!"  
  
"You know me, I am Rin, you know tonight at the festival Sango is going to ask about you. What will you say?"  
  
"I will say the same thing as last time when she asked."  
  
"Denying it."  
  
"No! Yes....I suppose I don't want anyone to know about me, they would be horrified."  
  
"You can't run from your past forever. It will catch up to you eventually and you won't be able to handle it, the other you will escape. Unlike you I can handle all of my powers, I can see all the scenes of the past and future clearly, you have to learn how to handle your powers!"  
  
"What would you have me do tell Sango everything, tell the whole world!"  
  
"No, just tell her what she already knows, better than denying it, it will make her more suspicious if you deny it and she will get involved in business that she doesn't belong in."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"That is fate and you will have to accept that."  
  
"No I don't want to have to accept that. Fate a simple word saying that you can't control what happens. Well I don't believe in fate, I want to believe I am in control of my own life. How can you be so damn calm about this Rin!" Kagome started shaking Rin's shoulders.  
  
"Over time I have became an emotionless stone, it is really easy to hide my feelings. But then he came along."  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah, all of my emotions from years ago came piling back on me, and a new emotion I never had before. It makes me feel so vulnerable; love can do that I guess. I know it's hard, but I practice smiling when I feel sad you know." (An- Yuna says that on FFX that is a really good video game by the way, my second favorite!)  
  
"But that is just a lie, fake emotions, why even bother!"  
  
"Because I don't like people worrying about me, they shouldn't feel sad over me you know. Tears shouldn't be wasted on me."  
  
Kagome stopped shaking Rin, "Your to complicated. I don't get you at all, why did you reveal all this to me?"  
  
"Well...  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"Kagome, Rin! Why did you leave class like that," asked Sango.  
  
"Um, to wash that icky taste of Inuyasha's lips off me. Rin came to give me comfort for what that idiot had done," Kagome explained.  
  
"Come on I know you enjoyed it," said Inuyasha. 'I sure as hell know I did even though you bit my tongue. Stop that!'  
  
"You wish, come on Sango let's go." Kagome dragged Sango out of the building.  
  
"Can't even look him in the eye?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tell me you actually liked that kiss."  
  
"No Sango of course not."  
  
"So Sango we going to have fun at the festival," said Rin smiling.  
  
"Yeah some fun, you missed some stuff in class Kagome."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, Koga got really mad that Inuyasha kissed you, they spent the next half hour calling each other names."  
  
"Why am I not surprised, Inuyasha is such a child."  
  
"So what do you want to do at the festival," asked Rin.  
  
"Um well, how about we go to the tunnel of love," Sango suggested. Kagome and Rin started backing away from Sango. "No, no guys it is not what you are thinking, it is just to get some privacy."  
  
"Oh," Kagome and Rin sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey Rin how come she is not suspicious about you," Kagome whispered in Rin's ear.  
  
"Cause you're an idiot and reveal to much very easily," Rin whispered back.  
  
"What! SIT!"  
  
"I am not Inuyasha you know, I don't fall down when you tell me to," Rin pointed out.  
  
"What were you two whispering about," asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing," Rin and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What did I do to get a sit this time," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing following us," questioned Kagome.  
  
"I am not, my home is this way."  
  
"Oh, hey Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sure be nice to him."  
  
"What are you," Sesshomaru pointed to Rin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it, forget that I mentioned anything."  
  
'Did....Does he know who I am? What the...no one is here.' "Why isn't anyone here but you and me, what did you do?"  
  
"Me, what makes you think I did something," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Don't play stupid."  
  
"You catch on quickly, I am quite interested in you."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"What did who just say Rin, no one said anything," Sango pointed out.  
  
'Everyone is here again. What exactly did he just do now?'  
  
"You know once I actually look at your house Inuyasha, it is huge," commented Kagome.  
  
"Bye." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into their house.  
  
"Hey Rin," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Rin whispered back.  
  
"What is going on."  
  
"Tell you at the festival."  
  
"What are you two hiding from me this time," exclaimed Sango. ************************************************************************ Like? No like?  
  
What are they hiding from us Sango? What will happen at the festival? What did Inuyasha do a year ago? Will everything turn back to normal now, and how is it that Kagome somehow revived? Was she even really dead? These questions make you think, right? 


	12. Festival

You know the drill this is the part where I thank all of the reviewers and readers. Thanks! I am glad that you liked Rin's character, I had to make her important you know not just some side character. More Reviews=Faster Updates ^_^  
  
Remember this:  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Event~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Disclaimer: We have been through this a billion times now, I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 12: Festival  
  
"You're telling me at the festival, are you telling Sango too," asked Kagome.  
  
"No of course not," Rin whispered.  
  
"Then how do you plan on getting away from her?"  
  
"It is simple, we go on some rides at the festival. Then I pretend to be sick and say I need to go to the bathroom. After that I ask you where it is and you lead me to it. It is that simple Kagome."  
  
"Wow you must have been planing this for months."  
  
"No, I just now came up with the idea," Rin forgot to whisper the last statement she said.  
  
"What idea," asked Sango.  
  
"Now who is the idiot and let's things slip out easily?"  
  
"Do you want to know or don't you?"  
  
"Yeah Rin I am sorry, you have got to forgive me, by the way did I tell you that you look nice today."  
  
"Kagome, has anyone told you that you suck at sucking up," asked Sango.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will be the first, you suck at sucking up Kagome."  
  
"I would like to see you do better."  
  
"I don't need to suck up I am perfect."  
  
"Yeah you are so perfect that Miroku is attracted to you and has to grope you twenty four seven, I would say right about.....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" SMACK! BOOM! CRASH! BASH! WHACK! BANG!  
  
".....Now"  
  
"Rin did you know that he was right behind me this whole time?"  
  
"I didn't know, really Sango."  
  
"Has anyone told you that you suck at lying Rin."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will be the first again, you suck at lying Rin."  
  
"I am not going to be like Kagome and say "like to see you do better" because you will say that you don't lie."  
  
"Of course not." Everyone fell down. "People lie all the time, I only say white lies every now and then."  
  
"Uh Miroku where do you live anyway," asked Kagome.  
  
"Right next to my lovely Sango."  
  
"Sucks to be you," Kagome pointed at Sango laughing.  
  
Sango pulled her boomerang out of nowhere and started chasing Kagome. Kagome ran for her life to her shrine.  
  
"You would think Kagome would learn to keep her mouth shut," commented Rin.  
  
"So Rin is she really an assassin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I could sense her energy but I wasn't sure."  
  
"That depends what you mean by is she an assassin."  
  
"Huh? You always say something that makes me confused. That's okay I will find out eventually."  
  
"Yeah eventually."  
  
"Bye Rin."  
  
"Bye." Rin kept walking to her home to see Sango pounding on Kagome's shrine door demanding entrance. Kagome just stood there at the window laughing and sticking her tongue out at Sango. "Sango give it up! See you two at the festival entrance!"  
  
~Festival~ (An- what you would rather have me spend time saying that they got in this clothes and put on this stuff to get ready for the festival?)  
  
"Everyone is wearing casual everyday clothes that is good," commented Sango.  
  
"Of course we are not like Kikyo and put on all this make up and crap," stated Kagome.  
  
"I want a teddy bear! Let's go play that game and knock down those bottles," exclaimed Rin running to the stand.  
  
"Hey wait up," shouted Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Yay I won again," exclaimed Rin because she knocked over the bottles.  
  
"Rin I think you have played this game enough," commented Kagome looking at the mountain of teddy bears in the cart next to Rin.  
  
"No, just one more time."  
  
"No not just one more time, we are leaving to go to some different thing NOW!" Sango grabbed Rin and ran to a roller coaster.  
  
"B-but what about my teddy bears, I won them and by the time I get back they will all be stolen," Rin cried.  
  
"Who would want 256 teddy bears," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"So you think they will be there by the time I go back?"  
  
"Positive, hey this thing says six people per cart, no more, no less."  
  
"What! That can't be right there is no way I am sitting next to you Higurashi!"  
  
"I just have no luck in the world, why is it I am forced to be with Inuyasha wherever I go?"  
  
"Perhaps it is fate," said Miroku.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Hey you six hurry up and get in the cart," said the man.  
  
Miroku sat on the end with Sango next to him, then Rin, then Kagome, then Inuyasha and at the other end Kikyo sat.  
  
"This thing goes way too fast," exclaimed Kikyo. "It is ruining my hair, now it is going to have snarls."  
  
"Would you stop complaining, the ride just started this is slow," stated Kagome.  
  
The roller coaster went into a dark tunnel. No one could see anything.  
  
"Hey get your hands off me Miroku," commanded Sango.  
  
"How do you know it is me?"  
  
"Rin is not lesbian you know."  
  
"Hey stop kissing my neck," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"I thought you were Kikyo."  
  
"Would you stop already! Hey you are just trying to annoy me!"  
  
"Finally thought you would never figure it out."  
  
"I am not that dumb you know."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"Inuyashie, this ride is too fast!"  
  
"The ride will be over soon Kikyo."  
  
"Well it is too dark."  
  
"What you afraid, it is not like you are going to die. At least there is not anyone annoying the crap out of you," commented Kagome.  
  
"Who you talking about Kagome," asked Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"Would you get your freaking head off my shoulder!"  
  
"Hey if it were up to me it would be in your lap but the stupid metal thing is in the way."  
  
"Inuyashie you could rest your head on my shoulder."  
  
"Please step out of the vehicle," said the man.  
  
"Great ride, except for one minor detail," Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What," asked Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"Uhhh, I feel like I am going to vomit, Kagome be a pal and show me where the bathrooms are," Rin winked.  
  
"But what about the tunnel ride," asked Sango.  
  
"Could go with Miroku," Rin replied.  
  
"Why me," asked Sango as she was led away by Miroku.  
  
"This way Rin," Kagome and Rin walked away.  
  
"The bathrooms are this way Kagome," said Rin pointing the way as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Uh right I knew that."  
  
"Got to make sure no one is in here." Rin looked around and fortunately no one was in the girl's bathroom. She then locked the bathroom and sat down in a chair.  
  
"This going to be a long story? I don't think that you would tell me all of it anyway."  
  
"Well anyway, you know earlier today, when we were all walking home from school. Sesshomaru did something. That doesn't really surprise me with his character though. He saw right through you too and knows about your assassin self."  
  
"Yeah I know he is really sharp."  
  
"You see what happened today though, he stopped the flow of time, it was just me and him. He said something that strikes me odd, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said he was interested in me."  
  
"That could be applied in more ways than one you know," Kagome smiled. "He knows something I don't and maybe he is attracted to you."  
  
"I really don't know, but I will tell you something else about me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, how I knew what you were thinking, I can read people's minds."  
  
"You mean even now, whenever you wanted to."  
  
"Not exactly, I don't really do it voluntarily, just like my visions. You see I am not in complete control."  
  
"Hah, then you are no different from me!"  
  
"No, I am different alright, I am not an assassin, I have more control over my abilities than you do."  
  
"And you won't tell me what you are?"  
  
"No, not yet. You know before we were talking about Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't let Inuyasha fool you either, he isn't the same as me but somewhere along those lines, his abilities are different. I know at school and around you he acts cocky but the real him might be totally different you know. He knows a lot more than he is letting on."  
  
"Are you saying that is why he is messing around with me. To figure out more about me?"  
  
"Oh no, he is just doing that for....well actually I think he likes you."  
  
"Yeah right, he is a player you know."  
  
"He gives you a lot of attention, I am not the only one noticing this you know, Sango, Miroku and even Kikyo. That is why she said he could lean on her shoulder today."  
  
"You analyze things too much."  
  
"You run away from everything too much and can't confront your own feelings too much. Do you like him?"  
  
"No!.....I don't know. My mind often wanders to him, I really don't mind that he was leaning on me at all. Really, it is just the fact that I am afraid."  
  
"Afraid to fall in love. I could say I was just like you, you know. However, I couldn't stop myself, it happened so fast, but I knew the moment it happened. Were you like that?"  
  
~Sango and Miroku~  
  
"Hey we are next let's go Sango," said Miroku. Sango and him got into the little duck and went floating down the river.  
  
"So what do you make of Kagome?"  
  
"I can't really say for sure."  
  
"I don't get it, doesn't she trust us?"  
  
"On the contrary she doesn't want us to find out whatever she has locked up in her past so long ago."  
  
"So you are saying she is an assassin then?"  
  
"I think so. What do you think of Rin?"  
  
"She is energetic."  
  
"That is not what I meant, I think her and Kagome are connected somehow."  
  
"She didn't give any signs."  
  
"Sango....."  
  
"I know, I am naïve to a fault, I like to trust everyone is that so wrong?"  
  
"You can trust them, don't worry."  
  
'Miroku please don't worry about me. I already know about Kagome, a lot about her, that, and the other her. I know a little bit about Rin too but not as much. In fact I think you are the only one who doesn't know about them.'  
  
'Sango, I know a little bit about Rin and a lot more about Kagome and the other her. You are the only one who doesn't know.'  
  
"Miroku, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, there is something I have to tell you too Sango."  
  
"I know about Kagome and Rin," Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"You knew about them, I thought you were the only one who didn't know," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah I thought the same thing about you," said Miroku.  
  
"Well that was a strange turn of events. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru know a lot too. You know that I come to think about it. I guess it is Rin and Kagome who are being fooled."  
  
"Yeah they think we don't know anything about them."  
  
"Well we did a good job of not letting them know." (An- now I know some of you people didn't think they knew some stuff about Kagome and Rin.)  
  
~Kikyo and Inuyasha~  
  
"Let's go Inuyashie." Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went into the swan. She wasted no time, after they were out of eyesight she slammed her lips to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"At first I thought you said something else oh well."  
  
'Why did I say Kagome? Could I possibly be falling for her? Nah.' ************************************************************************  
  
Like? No like? More reviews please. ^_^ I will be happy and that means you will be happy.  
  
Is Inuyasha finally falling for her? Course we know the answer to that. What is Rin still hiding? What did Inuyasha do a year ago? Will everything turn back to normal now, and how is it that Kagome somehow revived? Was she even really dead? These questions make you think, right? 


	13. I win!

Hey everybody now you get to hear me say thanks to the reviewers and readers like you do every chapter I type. THANK YOU! I haven't decided how long the story is yet but I can assure you it will be over 20, well at least I think it will .

Remember this:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~Event~

::Flashback::

Disclaimer: Yet again I have to say this even though I have said it a billion times, I have now nor have I ever own Inuyasha!

Chapter 13: I win!

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Rin you alright in there," asked Sango.

Kagome got up and opened the door; "Yeah she is just fine now. How was the tunnel of love with Miroku?"

"Umm……we can talk outside of the bathroom right?"

"Yeah of course." Rin got up and walked out of the bathroom with Kagome and Sango. "What are you doing here?"

"What a nice way to greet someone," commented Sesshomaru.

"Well I know for a fact that you weren't just casually strolling next to the girls bathroom."

"And I know that you were not even sick on the ride at all."

"You were there?"

"No, I saw you two coming by, then I heard you say the bathroom was this way. After you two went in I heard someone turn the lock."

"You didn't even know where the bathroom was Kagome," Sango looked at Kagome with that look that says you are so lame.

"I am surprised that you are not freaked out," said Kagome.

"Look there is pig written up in the stars," Sango pointed up.

"I am not that stupid."

"Well you are incredibly naïve. I know a lot about you, I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth, in fact everyone here does know about you."

"Which brings up a question, why did you refuse to assassinate Inuyasha? You were still an assassin back then, so why," questioned Miroku.

"I……..

"Hey what is everybody doing here," asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyashie let's go to the tunnel of love ride again," Kikyo chirped happily.

"Yeah you two should go," said Kagome pushing them back in line. "So everybody where do you want to go?"

"What, you are not inviting me," Inuyasha fake cried. "How could you, I am so hurt that you would say that Kagome."

"I just bet you are."

"Well we could go back and get my teddy bears," Rin suggested.

"Teddy bears," asked Sesshomaru.

"Come on let's go." Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and ran off towards her mountain of teddy bears.

"Ok…I guess it is just us Sango," said Kagome.

"What about me," asked Miroku.

"Girls only."

"B-But I don't want to be stuck here with Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped behind Kagome as if making her his shield. "Would you stop hiding behind me, what are you a baby or a man?"

"Baby for sure."

"Give me a break, are you cross dressers bisexual?" (An- again I do not have anything against those people, so don't get offended.)

"No why do you think we dressed as girls in the first place?"

"Good question, I really don't know who in their sick mind would want to be a cross dresser! But Inuyasha is available after he flirts with all the girls, why not you too?" Kagome felt Inuyasha flick the back of her head. "Sit boy!" However this did not work out like Kagome had planned. (An- you know how Inuyasha always falls forward when he is sat right? Well Kagome is in front of him so…..) …… "Get the hell off me!"

"Well you are the one who told me to sit, you brought this upon yourself! Now it will take me three minutes until I am able to move again." 'Not that I mind though, what the hell am I thinking!'

"Inuyashie." Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and helped him off Kagome. "Can't you see he is not interested in cross dressers?"

"We like challenges."

"Don't you know that Inuyasha has a brother and he is way better looking than Inuyasha," replied Kagome. "He went that a way." She pointed in some random direction.

"He is not better looking than me!"

"Everyone has their own taste Inuyasha," Kagome teased. "I am just teasing you Inuyasha."

"Hah! I knew it, you do think I am good looking!"

"I never said that, even if I did that doesn't mean I like you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever wench it is not like I like you anyway. I suppose I should say thanks that you got the cross dressers away from me."

'Inuyasha being grateful? That is weird, I can't believe this.' "About time you noticed that."

"But I am not, see you later." Inuyasha and Kikyo left for the tunnel of love yet again because Kikyo kept bugging Inuyasha saying she wanted to go again.

'I knew it was to go to be true.' "So what ride you want to go on?"

"Let's go to the potato sack ride." (An- you know which one I am talking about, the one where you are in the sack and you race in it.) "I bet I will beat you both," Sango wagered.

"You're on Sango, and if I win you have got to give me a kiss. And if you win…."

"If I win you have got to stop groping me for a day," Sango and Miroku shook hands.

"Aren't you forgetting someone," Kagome pointed out.

"Did we forget someone Sango?"

"No I don't think we have, oh yeah now I remember we forgot that Kagome girl."

"Haha very funny, now for my part of the deal. If I win I get to ask about your past Miroku."

"Deal," Kagome and Miroku shook hands. "However Kagome I didn't say when."

"You always find some way out of everything don't you Miroku?"

The trio went over to the ride to see a very soaked Inuyasha and Kikyo. Everyone laughed their pants off at them. (An- I mean it in just the expression!) "W-h-a-t h-a-p-p-e-n-d t-o y-o-u," Kagome asked between her laughter.

"The ride gave way," replied Inuyasha.

"Gave way to passion?"

"Not like that you idiot." Inuyasha smacked Miroku upside the head. "I meant gave way meaning the swan drowned in the water and that is why we are soaked."

"I can imagine it now, INUYASHIE I don't know how to swim HELP HELP!" Kagome imitated Kikyo. "Then you were probably in one foot of water and could just stand up."

'Actually that is exactly what happened, not like I am going to tell her that.' "I can swim thank you very much." Kikyo heard Inuyasha snort and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah I am freezing out here, think you could warm me up Kagome?"

"I know a way I can help warm you up."

"Really?"

"Kagome let's go," said Sango.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, surprisingly it was warm. "Just you wait til when I figure out how to get this stupid thing off!"

"Come on Kagome, let's go," Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and ran to the starting line.

"Why didn't you tell me we were up?"

"I did, you were to busy laughing to notice."

"Oh."

READY GET SET GO!

The race was of, Miroku tripped in the middle so it was between Sango and Kagome. Kagome used lightning speed and became the winner.

"I win Miroku!"

"Yeah yeah, I know don't rub it in."

************************************************************************

Like? No like?

On the bright side it is not really a cliffhanger. What is Miroku's past hmmm and why did Kagome ask about him and not Sango? What did Inuyasha do a year ago? Was Kagome really even dead in the first place? Haha you have to think with these questions *Ducks flying objects*.


	14. Enter Myouga

Back again with another update. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading this story. I am over 200 reviews! *Throws confetti all over the place.* Thanks to:ktgurl you are my 200th reviewer therefore this chapter is going out to you. I figured that I shouldn't always have the remember this thingy because if you have read all the other chapters then you should know by now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi does, yep too bad I am not that person.

Chapter 14: Enter Myouga

"I won! I won!" Kagome kept on bragging how she beat everyone in the race.

"We know, you have said that a billion times already," said Sango.

"My teddy bears were all gone," Rin sobbed.

"Who would steal that many teddy bears," questioned Kagome.

"Mean, little, bratty, kids!"

"Well look at it this way Rin, you helped the needy."

"Helping the needy! The kids ripped the teddy bears heads right off!"

"Oh those kind of kids."

"What do you mean those kind of kids! I told you that they were little brats!"

"I don't know you could have been a kid hater."

"You are so lame."

"But Rin I won the race!"

"So what?"

"Now Miroku has to tell me about his past. You see we did a race and we made a bet on it and they both lost," Kagome said all in one breath pointing at Sango and Miroku.

"Slow down Kagome, breathe, yeah."

"May I remind you Kagome, I didn't say when I would answer your question," commented Miroku.

An idea just popped into Kagome's head. "Wait I changed my mind I want to know about something else."

"That would be?"

"About Inuyasha's embarrassing moment in the past."

"Which one, there is a lot of those," Sesshomaru stated.

"Really then let's hear them all," Kagome gleamed.

"Why do you want to know so much about him Kagome? Hmmm….maybe you got the hots for Inuyasha," said Sango.

"No way in hell will that ever happen!"

"Would you stop yelling," asked Inuyasha.

"You, when did you get here," asked Kagome pointing at him.

"Just now, did I miss something?"

"No, nothing at all."

'Why do I have this feeling that she is lying?' "You liar."

"Would I ever lie to you Inuyasha?"

"I don't even need to think on that one, you would lie to me Kagome."

"Kagome," said Miroku with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Deal, now you don't get to ask about my past."

"Yippee!"

"What are you high on wench?"

"SIT BOY! Hey where is Kikyo anyway?"

"She left already, had to meet someone."

"Gee I wonder who," Kagome said dully.

"She said it was her father alright! She isn't going to see Naraku!"

"Inuyasha you are an total idiot, she is lying."

"Master Inuyasha they are after the Tetsusiaga(An- I looked up an episode number to know how to spell it.) again," said Myouga walking in.

"Long time no see Myouga," said Sango.

"Yes it has been awhile, good to see you too Miroku."

"After dad's sword again, damn those thieves!" Inuyasha and Myouga left running out of the festival. 

~With Inuyasha and Myouga~

"Found out any information about them Myouga?"

"Yes, apparently they are in a corporation called Shikon no Tama. It is known for having assassins and thieves, as well as ninja's."

"Shikon no Tama, hey wasn't that the pink jewel that could turn a hanyou like me into a yokai?"

"Yes master Inuyasha, but it does much more than that, it makes your power increase too. I am sure that corporation is after the jewel."

"So you are saying it is hard to find?"

"Yes, it is not in one piece anymore. Someone shattered it awhile ago, the name has been lost to history. "

"Hey Myouga how did you find out about the corporation anyway?"

"Well I was out looking for some good blood to suck as usual. Then I saw these two guys and they looked pretty suspicious, so I followed them. I had to go through places I never knew existed and ended up there. Sadly I do not know the leader to the place."

"Good work Myouga."

"I humbly accept your thanks master, I am here never to be a burden."

"Myouga do some more research about Shikon no Tama."

"Um which one master the corporation or the jewel itself?"

"Both."

"Alright time to put these claws into action." Myouga jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and ran off. "Coward I knew he wouldn't go through this."

~With Kagome and the others~

"So Miroku since Inuyasha is gone how about telling us now," asked Kagome with hope in her voice.

"Promise you won't tell Inuyasha that I told you this."

"Miroku, a deal is a deal get on with it."

"Fine. Anyway, a year ago…. 

:: "Inuyasha let's go have some fun."

"What kind of fun, please tell me it is not going to walk around the mall, to look at girl's butt's again."

"We are in high school, come on man live it up. I am talking about going to a party and drinking."

"Yeah okay, when is it?"

"It is right now! Let's go."

~Party~

"Yeah! Look at all the hott babes. None of their asses are as fine as Sango's though."

"Whatever Miroku I am going to get a drink." Inuyasha got his drink and kept chugging them down. "Man this stuff is good."

"Inuyasha I think you have had enough, 20 of this junk should have put you out by now. But I guess since you are an hanyou there is not that extreme kind of effect."

Inuyasha slammed his drink down on the counter. "Shut up you want me to skin you alive!"

'Then again I guess mood swings will qualify him as drunk now.'

"Get out of the way! I am gonna go find me some chick to *hiccup* have fun with."

"Hey Inuyasha baby, how about having some fun with me," asked someone.

"Sure thing babe." Inuyasha let his hands roam all over this person's body and then his hands went under the skirt.::

"He didn't realize it until then that he was having fun with a cross dresser," commented Miroku.

"Figures that some girl's butts had to come into this flashback," said Sango.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

"Calm down Kagome, you are going to hurt yourself if you laugh too hard." Sango's efforts were no use because soon she broke into laughter.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha was about to screw a cross dresser. Maybe one of those people who bugged Inuyasha earlier was that one."

"The moron has done worse," commented Sesshomaru.

"Really what can be worse than screwing a cross dresser," asked Miroku.

"He almost screwed a guy when he was drunk, he remembered that and stopped drinking completely ever since."

"Why did he drink in the first place anyway? Even though Inuyasha is a player he still doesn't come across as that kind of person. Drinking is just an escape from reality. (An-Meryl said that on Trigun.) What could have possibly made him do that?"

"I don't know Kagome, there is some things about his past I don't know about," stated Miroku.

************************************************************************

Like? No like?

What about Inuyasha's past? Heck what about Kagome, Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku? What about the thieves? Next chapter is going to have action in it, so for you people who enjoy Inuyasha kicking demon butt then you will enjoy that. What about Kikyo and Naraku's relationship, will Inuyasha ever find out? Will Myouga find anything out? Was Kagome even dead? See you soon.


	15. Kagura and Kanna

Yep it is that time again, thanks to the reviewers and readers. But a special thanks to:sakuravalon23.

Sakuravalon23, Thanks for suggesting making Inuyasha human somewhere in the story, I am going to use that idea in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't you know it, I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15:Kagura and Kanna

'Those thieves again, why are they so determined to get the Tetsusaiga? How do they even know where it is anyway? The only people I told where it is, would be, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Myouga and Kikyo.'

Inuyasha entered his house and ran into his huge bathroom, pulled one of the shelves out to reveal a secret room. "You thieves again, why do you seal your identity? Are you afraid to show who you really are?"

"What would be the point, we are just ordinary thieves," said one of the thieves.

"Ordinary thieves wouldn't even be able to get into this house let alone know this secret room."

"As you wish, you want to know who we are, well, that won't help you for long, because you will be dead." Both of the thieves discarded their disguises. "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress." Kagura threw the sword to the floor.

"I am her sister, Kanna, of the void."

"Prepare yourself Inuyasha."

Kagura drew her fan out and waved it. Blades came out of the fan and sliced Inuyasha all over, but he didn't budge an inch.

"Are you done? I am. BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Kanna jumped in front of Kagura and put her mirror in front of her.

"A mirror, that dinky thing will shatter to pieces! It can't protect you!"

"Insolent half breed." Kanna turned her mirror and Inuyasha's attack reflected back at him.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha dodged his own attack that was reflected at him.

"You'd best stay out of our way Inuyasha," commented Kagura.

Inuyasha used his demonic speed and picked up the sword that was discarded on the floor.

"Inuyasha, you want to use the wind scar."

"Well if you can figure out that much, then you are going to die!"

Out of nowhere green mist cane up filling up the room.

"It is poison, where is it coming from," questioned Kanna.

"Kanna we retreat."

Right before Kanna and Kagura vanished, Inuyasha used his razor sharp claws and shredded the back of their clothing. 'A spider.'

"Can't you do anything on your own," said Sesshomaru.

"A spider on their backs, it will prove as a sign," commented Miroku. 

"I could have beaten them both on my own."

"Whatever."

"Where's Myouga," asked Miroku. As if on cue Myouga came in.

"Master Inuyasha there were these two ladies, they went to that place I had told you about earlier. You see I went to investigate the place but found nothing out. When I left I saw them appear in front of the building but the strange thing was, they came out of thin air."

"So in other wards the same person who wants me dead also wants my sword. But why would they want this sword?"

"So you are saying that those two ladies were the thieves."

"Myouga, they both had spider marks on their backs, what does that mean," asked Miroku.

"It means that they are connected somehow, maybe incarnations?"

"That would take a lot of power to create incarnations."

Inuyasha walked outside to see a full moon. "Shit!" Inuyasha's hair turned black, his eyes went from amber to purple, his claws turned into hands and his dog ears turned into human ears. 

"It is not all a bad thing master, you see now no one knows who you are, no one would be able to recognize you."

"Yeah but some cross dressers still got a taste for him," said Miroku walking outside.

"What!?!?"

"Hey baby!"

'Holy Shit! What is Kagome doing walking around this way?' Inuyasha ran as fast as his human feet could carry him to get away from the creepy cross dressers.

'Oh my god is someone stalking me? Maybe I should run fast? No way that will worsen the situation, I would end up running into some alley and get raped or something. I got it I will just check to see who it is, maybe it isn't even a stalker.' Kagome stopped and turned around, causing a raven haired boy running smack into her. This guy strangely looked familiar. "Uh do I know you?"

"What you running away from us for honey?"

"I wasn't running away from you, I was trying to catch up with my girlfriend here," said the raven hair boy who put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Hey! I am not your…

The raven hair boy cut Kagome off with his lips. 'This feels strangely familiar. Looks like this guy is trying to get away from the cross dressers, I guess it wouldn't hurt to kiss back.' So Kagome put her arms around the strangers shoulders hugging him to her.

'If Kagome finds out it is me, she will sit me to hell.' 

The couple finally pulled back for breath. Kagome looked the guy up and down, when something caught her eye. 'Isn't that the necklace I gave Inuyasha?' 

"Inuyasha get over here," commanded Sesshomaru.

"Oooooh you are Inuyasha's brother, that girl was right he is better looking. How about having fun with me," asked one of the cross dressers.

"As I thought you are Inuyasha, you really shouldn't be out here you know. After all you are human tonight, anybody could get you when you are weak," said Kagome sounding concerned.

"What! You mean that is it! No sit or anything?"

"Why would you want me to say sit?" Kagome saw Inuyasha fall straight into the ground. "Whoops sorry about that."

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"Inuyasha I think you should help your big brother."

"That's half-brother!" Inuyasha turned around to see the cross dressers closing in around Sesshomaru. 'Oh I am so going to enjoy this! Wish I had popcorn right now.'

"Look I am not like Inuyasha, I don't do guys."

"That only happened once and you know it!"

"What do you mean once! That happened two times and one of the times you weren't even drunk!"

"I was little!"

"You were ten years old!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh excuse me, you were nine!"

"See I told you I wasn't ten."

"Like one year of age really makes a difference!"

"Well….

"I don't see how anybody can like such a screwed up character as yourself Inuyasha," stated Kagome shaking her head.

Rin and Sango arrived at the scene to see Miroku laughing his head off, some raven hair guy with Kagome and Sesshomaru surrounded by cross dressers.

'Sesshomaru surrounded by cross dressers, isn't there something wrong with this picture?' "Coming through." Rin ran through the circle and emerged out of it dragging Sesshomaru. "Fluffy sama I had no idea you were into that type."

"Since when am I fluffy sama? I am not into that type!"

"Well you had quite a crowd."

"Yeah I know it was just so funny, I had to see it once," Kagome gleamed.

"So in other wards Inuyasha was in trouble and you brought my fluffy into this."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Here," said Inuyasha walking up to them.

"You um look different."

"I am an hanyou." 

"Oh."

"Hey Rin," yelled Sango.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Rin walked over to Sango and asked "What?"

"Wow you rescued Sesshomaru, something going on between you two?"

"No!"

"I knew you would say something like that. I am more interested in how you said my fluffy sama. It sounds pretty hot!" (An- Misao says that to Kaoru on Kenshin.)

"Well I uh…"

"HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku and yet again he went to the ground with dizzy eyes.

"Well I see Miroku and you have a great relationship."

"Who would like that pervert!?!"

"You would."

"Have you forgotten about us Sesshomaru," asked a cross dresser.

Sesshomaru ran inside his house and locked it.

"What the fuck! How am I suppose to get in," asked Inuyasha.

"You'll find a way," Sesshomaru yelled back.

"I don't see Inuyasha," said one of the cross dressers.

"Well you see cross dressers he is right…." Was all Kagome was able to get out before Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth.

"I think he is out at the festival, it goes for another hour," said Inuyasha.

The cross dressers left for the festival. "So Inuyasha thought of a way to get into your house," asked Sango.

"Well not yet but, ouch!"

"Holy crap, how many times are you going to try to suffocate me?"

"Yeah sorry about that Kagome."

"What the heck, now you are using my name! Now I know there is something wrong with you." Kagome put her hand on her head and the other on Inuyasha's head. 

Inuyasha turned the other way because he felt his cheeks going hot. 'Damn these human emotions! But is it really just my human emotions? Yeah it is just these human emotions, it will go away when the sun rises.'

"No doesn't feel like your hot. Oh you got a bruise here." Kagome got up on her tip toes and moved closer to inspect the bump.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head so they were looking straight into each others eyes. (An-yet again another scene from Kenshin, but this time Sanosuke is in it with a chick I can't spell the name of Magudalia, yep I don't know how to spell it but you Kenshin fans would know.)

Inuyasha started lowering his head and Kagome closed her eyes. Sango said "Uh, you guys?"

"Yeah," they both said at the same time, turning their heads so fast that if you blinked you would miss it.

'Why the heck did I do that!?!'

'What is going on, he almost kissed me.'

"Never mind." 'It almost seems like they like each other or something.'

"Um anyway," said Kagome looking around. "When you change out of your demon form to a human form, do your emotions change too?"

"Well my deepest desires come out, they become much stronger, good riddance to those feelings when the sun rises!"

"Do you hate being human because you are vulnerable? Because you feel fear? Humans are weak, and are constantly on alert because they are scared, they can't stand pain."

"Kagome?"

"Sorry, I don't feel well all of a sudden. I should be going home now, mom will be worried about me. Bye."

After Kagome was out of earshot Miroku spoke up. "That energy is returning back to her you know."

"So what you are saying?"

"I don't know what that energy is meaning, maybe her assassin self?"

"There is no other explanation Miroku, it has to be the other her," said Inuyasha. 

"Now that you mention it master, for that corporation that I told you about before there was an assassin for hire about two years ago. What was her name? Was it Kajiya? No, no, I had it written down here somewhere." Out of nowhere Myouga pulled out a pad and flicked the pages. "Ah here it is, the assassin for hire's name was…….Kagome Higurashi.

************************************************************************

Why would Kagome work for that corporation anyway? The other her, exactly what is that suppose to mean? What about Kagura and Kanna, who are they working for? How did they know where Inuyasha's sword was? What is Rin anyway? Her past, is her's and Kagome's somehow connected? Will Inuyasha realize the deception Kikyo has put up upon him? What about everyone's past? Wouldn't you hate it if I put even more questions up? Sucks to be you, only I know these answers! Bwahahaha! Well you will find out soon enough…..eventually….Until the next chapter…..


	16. Follow Kagome

Thanks goes out to all of the reviewers and readers. It really does help a bunch, it keeps this story going. ^_^ Luckily it keeps going eh? Overall point of this paragraph is thanks. Oh and excuse my bad grammar and punctuation.

Fox Rox my Sox, thanks for pointing that out, *has nervous look on face* yeah the story kinda was messed up huh, he shouldn't see a moon, strange how Kagura says what are you doing out on a moonless night, so yeah my mistake anyhow….since you pointed out the mistake this chapter goes out to you! ^_^.

Disclaimer: I believe that last time I checked that I didn't own Inuyasha and you know what. I still don't!

Chapter 16: Follow Kagome

"Kagome was an assassin for hire? I always thought she was just a regular one that kills people," commented Sango.

"Why would she be in that company in the first place," questioned Inuyasha.

"Maybe it was some kind of belief that brought her there," said Rin. 

"No kind of belief should bring you to kill other people for money. You act like you understand her, do you know why Rin," asked Miroku.

"No, it was just a guess."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going after her," stated Inuyasha leaving them behind.

"So Sango you want to go," asked Miroku.

"Well I suppose we should, but something is telling me to stay away. What about you Rin?"

When Sango turned to ask her that she noticed that Rin was gone. "Where did she go, wasn't she just here?"

"Well I suppose that you are not going, are you Myouga," asked Miroku.

"Are you crazy!?!?! Sango's instincts are right on the dot!"

"Well if that is true then I can't leave Inuyasha in such danger!" Miroku ran off to catch up with Inuyasha.

~Kagome~

"I am home mom!"

"And where were you," asked Mrs. Higurashi in her pajamas tapping her foot. "That festival ended an hour ago. Do you know how worried I was about you? I was about to send a search for you!"

"I am here now, isn't that good enough?"

"I am sorry for yelling Kagome, but don't ever make me worry like that again. From now on you come home by at least 11:00 p.m."

"Make that 12:00 p.m."

"11:30 p.m."

"12:00 p.m."

"Fine 1:00 a.m. take it or leave it."

"Thanks mom." Kagome ran up the stairs to her room.

"I can't believe I let myself fall for that stunt that she just pulled."

"I can't believe I said that to Inuyasha, no I am afraid it wasn't me who said that." 'Huh? What is that noise, I hear footsteps…three of them.'

~Outside Kagome's house~

"Inuyasha, why are you out here now? Especially on a moonless night," questioned Kagura.

"Damn wench, what are you doing here?"

"To claim what has been lost to us for two years."

"Start making sense."

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time from receiving a fatal blow. However, he did not go unscratched. Blood was dripping off of his right leg.

"Now time to finish you off."

Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha and pulled back his prayer beads. "WIND TUNNEL!" (An- this is also known as Kazanna.)

"I am being drawn in. Kanna now!"

Out of nowhere Kanna appeared with her mirror.

"Miroku, close the wind tunnel, if she turns that mirror it will be reflected back at you," said Inuyasha.

Miroku closed his wind tunnel and Kanna turned her mirror. "Give me your souls." White light began surrounding Miroku and Inuyasha. "That's right come this way."

An arrow came out of nowhere and was heading towards Kanna's mirror. Kanna turned the mirror to reflect it but it didn't reflect, it was sinking in. "If I don't turn the mirror, it will break."

"Then turn it, and let's get out of here."

Kanna turned the mirror and Kagura and her vanished.

Inuyasha turned around seeing who shot the arrow. "Kagome."

"Why didn't the mirror reflect your attack back at you," asked Miroku.

"My arrow only attacks evil, therefore, it can't be reflected back at me. I am not really that weak you know. I thought I told you not to stay out here Inuyasha, you could have been killed!"

'Huh? She cares if I die or not, but, why?' "I have never been one to take orders."

"Idiot, you hurt yourself." Kagome jumped off her balcony and ran to Inuyasha. "Get over here, you need medicine for that leg."

"You act as if I am the one who lost the battle! Besides I can't feel pain."

"Sit boy!" (An- this is known as Oswuri)

"Ow! What did you do that for!"

"I thought you said you couldn't feel pain." Kagome began dragging Inuyasha into her house. "Don't worry Miroku, he will be good in no time." Kagome shut the door and went to the kitchen for some medicine.

"She could have at least asked me to come in," said Miroku walking away.

"Aha found you." Kagome pulled out the first aid kit and went to Inuyasha's level to put on the cream.

"OW! That hurts! What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Stop shouting Inuyasha. You are such a child."

Inuyasha sat up after Kagome was done applying the medicine. "Child? Does that mean I'm cute," he asked while leaning his head on Kagome's shoulder. (An- this scene is from Dragon Knights, that is a really good manga by the way. It was Rath and Cesia. Rath! ^_^)

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Maybe."

Inuyasha secretly smiled. 'Why was I happy to hear that?' "Kagome?" Kagome didn't respond, all Inuyasha heard was soft breathing. 'So she is asleep, hmmm what should I do to her this time? I got it.' Inuyasha got up and carried Kagome over to the couch and set her down. 'This will be fun.'

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

Inuyasha fell straight forward about to land on Kagome but she turned in the nick of time so Inuyasha fell onto the couch. Kagome turned back over squishing Inuyasha's head.

"Thought I was asleep did you? Well that proves that you lose your senses when you are human. Other wise you would have known I was awake," said Kagome.

"MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that I didn't hear you." Kagome got up off the couch and stood behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grinned.

'I don't like the looks of this.' Before Kagome knew it Inuyasha tackled her and he had pinned her to the ground. "How you going to get yourself out of this my Kagome?"

"Well since you are human it shouldn't be so difficult." Kagome wasn't lucky however, the sun rose and Inuyasha's eyes became gold, his hands became claws, his dog ears came back and his hair turned silver. "Damn it."

"Come on Kagome, you can't give up, you have got to struggle."

"Like I would give you such pleasure in seeing me struggle."

"I suggest you do before I do something."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Inuyasha licked his lips.

"Remember Inuyasha, I am the one you hate you know your enemy. The one you play pranks on to get me mad. You wouldn't want to do anything to me."

"I wouldn't say hate, you might say I even like you."

"Stop flirting with me."

"Well you can't do anything about it, and if you say sit then you will make the situation worse. Besides how do you know that I am flirting with you? It could be genuine interest."

"Kagome you ready for school dear," asked Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

Inuyasha immediately jumped off Kagome and headed out the door.

"Thanks for helping me out mom, since it is Saturday what do you think I should do."

"Why don't you just go flirt with the guy? Maybe he will leave you alone?"

"I doubt it. But the strange thing is, I think I like him." Kagome ran up the stairs and shut her door. "I can't fall for him, he is a freaking player for crying out loud."

'I know a way to ease your pain, just kill him.' (An- don't worry if you are confused here, it will be explained very soon, not in this chapter but soon enough.)

"I sealed you up inside myself a long time ago, you got nothing to say."

'Yes, but just how long do you think you can keep me in here?'

"Go away!"

~Inuyasha~

"Wait a second isn't today Saturday," he told himself. 'She can't get rid of me that easily.' Inuyasha went back to Kagome's house to see her jump off her balcony and walk down the street. 'Then it is decided I am following you, no matter where you go.'

************************************************************************

Where is Kagome going? Why would Kagome work for that corporation anyway? The other her, exactly what is that suppose to mean? What about Kagura and Kanna, who are they working for? How did they know where Inuyasha's sword was? What is Rin anyway? Her past, is her's and Kagome's somehow connected? Will Inuyasha realize the deception Kikyo has put up upon him? What about everyone's past? Don't worry people next chapter is going to be your chapter, some questions will be answered in the next chapter. I won't update til I have at least 15 reviews, please review ^_^ and if I get enough of them I will put 2 chapters out in the same day!


	17. Kagome

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews ^_^. Get ready people this chapter reveals Kagome's past! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha due to the fact that Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 17: Kagome

~With Kagome~

'It is happening, I thought I would never sense this energy again. He is calling me towards him, but who is he, I can't remember. Why can't I remember?' She ran behind some building with a dark shadow coming out.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me," asked the cloaked figure.

"You caused some of my memory loss, you didn't want me to remember!"

"No, you didn't want yourself to remember."

"What did you summon me here for?"

"To awaken the other you, the one you sealed inside yourself a long time ago," replied the cloaked figure discarding his garments.

"Naraku!"

"Hold her down! Meet Kagura and Kanna, my incarnations."

Kagura and Kanna grabbed both of Kagome's arms and held her in place.

"What's the matter? Are you scared, you shouldn't be, the other you is coming back. Don't you want to hear the screams of the people you slaughter?"

~With Inuyasha~

'Kagome please be all right, don't tell me he has awakened the other you. The energy presence I am feeling is strong, really strong. Who is it? Where are you? How could I have lost you so quickly?'

~With Miroku, Sango, and Rin~

"So Inuyasha went to chase after Kagome right, asked Rin.

"Yeah, she healed him, now he should be back to his normal self," said Miroku.

A loud piercing scream could be heard for miles. "That sounded like Kagome," said Sango. Everyone took off in the direction Inuyasha had taken off in.

~With Kagome~

"Stop, you don't want to awaken the other me. You won't be able to control her like you were before!"

"Silence!" A red energy wave came out of Naraku's hand and hit Kagome with full force.

She felt tremendous pain, and felt the other her coming out. 'I can't stop it, there is no way to avoid it!'

:: "You can't run from your past forever. It will catch up to you eventually and you won't be able to handle it, the other you will escape," said Rin.::

'Is the other me coming out because I have been running from my past?' Kagome's eyes became as still as stone. Slowly but surely another Kagome appeared coming out of Kagome's body. Kagome slumped down to the ground not moving at all.

#Assassin Kagome Talking#

"Kagome! Naraku you were doing this all along," exclaimed Inuyasha.

# It feels good to finally be free once more. That pathetic girl wanted to be a normal girl, so much that she sealed me in herself two years ago.#

"How were you awakened in the first place," questioned Inuyasha.

# I remember that day, it was when I was eleven, that was four years ago. My dad and I were walking home from the ice cream shop. Then a robber came by telling dad to give him money. But dad just had spare change from getting me ice cream, so the robber shot him, while I had ran and hidden like a coward. Do you know how it felt, having to watch him die, right before my eyes? An unexplainable anger grew deep inside her, forming me. I swore I would kill that robber, the world was so unjust, so I became an assassin for hire. Now I am here to complete my missions, as I recall my last assignment was to kill you Inuyasha.#

"Don't just stand there you idiot, you have got to fight her," exclaimed Kagome.

"Kagome your alive," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha got into a fighting position.

# Not so fast, you kill me and you kill her too.#

"I don't care if I die, you can't let the other me kill people. That is what she does you know, she will just keep killing. And no one has that right, no one ever has the right to take the life of another!" (An- that was said by Meryl and Rem on Trigun, it really is a good anime.)

"If I would be going by what you just said, then I shouldn't kill the other you either," said Inuyasha.

"That thing is not living, it doesn't deserve to be in this world. It was created off of my desire, you have to kill it off now!"

#But he can't kill me can you? It is the girl right there isn't it?#

"I knew you would be here Inuyasha," said Kikyo walking in. "You like that girl don't you? Well it doesn't matter, I am going out with Naraku. It has been going on right under your nose for years."

"You…you mean, everyone was right."

# Enough of your babbling will you fight me or won't you?#

"Kagome," yelled Sango. "The other you has awoken."

# Ahh, yes Sango the demon exterminator, that kills off demons, will you kill me too? After all this me is part demon. And what about you Miroku? You don't like demons either, will you kill me?#

"Have you been cheating on me ever since the day we started going out," asked Inuyasha.

"No, it was about two weeks after we started going out that I started going out with Naraku. We have been with each other ever since then, Naraku didn't care that I was with you, since it wasn't true love." Kikyo kissed Naraku on the lips and then continued talking. "I noticed that you were falling out of my grasp, the day she came along, that is when Kagome was ordered to kill you."

# Yes love the ultimate illusion, it hurts doesn't it? The one you have loved and planned devoting your life to, and yet, she had never loved you to begin with. That is why I never needed love, I would get hurt in the end anyway, what would be the point?#

"Your wrong it is better to have loved, than to never have been loved at all," shouted Rin.

# I remember you, you were Rin the ninja. You quit our company awhile ago, I had always wondered why. I also wondered why you began with our company, the Shikon Jewel. You act like that shouting will get through to me. It might get through the other me, but it will do no use, as long as I am out, the other me can't move. She can't do anything, that is how pathetic humans are.#

"But without that human over there you wouldn't exist," Rin pointed out.

#I suppose you are right on that one. She should have never sealed me in her two years ago, if she hadn't then she would be able to live that normal life she so desired. She would be able to stand on her own two feet right now too.#

"I wouldn't want to live a normal life, with so many people dying because of me, I can't stand suffering and sorrow. I despise the people who caused it."

#You're in pain Inuyasha, would you like me to end it? I could do it slowly for you, or it can be quick, which do you prefer? I could shoot off your arms and legs. Maybe dice you into millions of pieces.#

"I won't hurt you, I made a promise, I will protect you. But you know, I haven't heard anything I like, come on something fun," said Inuyasha putting the Testsusiaga at his neck.

************************************************************************

How did Kagura and Kanna know where Inuyasha's sword was? Rin's past, is her's and Kagome's somehow connected? What about everyone's past? Don't worry people next chapter is going to be your chapter, some questions will be answered in the next chapter. I won't update til I have at least 15 reviews, please review ^_^ and if I get enough of them I will put 2 chapters out in the same day!


	18. Welcome Back Shippo

Thanks goes out to the same people as always, thanks to the reviewers and readers! As I have mentioned before, you can send any ideas you want to happen in the story through the review process, yep you know you want to review. ^_^. Oh, almost forgot, a lot of people have reviewed saying this story is confusing. So in your review I want you to put what is confusing, then in the next chapter I will give you reply to what is so confusing. Ok thanks ^_^ review.

Remember this:

# Assassin Kagome Talking#

Disclaimer: I think they make us put this in every chapter because it is their sick way of getting kicks. *gleams* not really, anyway I don't own Inuyasha because the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 18: Welcome Back Shippo

"I won't harm you, I made a promise to protect you, so that's what I am going to do. But you know, I haven't heard anything I like yet." Inuyasha put the Tetsusiaga at his neck.

'My vision, could I have possibly been mistaken, could it have been me that kills Inuyasha?'

:: "You don't see a complete vision, which keeps hazy thoughts forming. Not seeing the complete vision won't help you one bit," Rin told Kagome.::

"You idiot," Rin exclaimed throwing a knife with such force Inuyasha lost the Tetsusiaga and it hit the ground.

# Rin the ninja why don't you answer these questions I had been pondering about? I had always wondered why you had quitted our company, the Shikon Jewel. I had also always questioned why you had came in there in the first place. The day you left, master Naraku was so disappointed, in fact that was the day I was assigned to kill Inuyasha, you, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru.#

"Why?"

Everyone turned to face Kagome. "Why, do you want the assassin me now, Naraku?"

"She is much more useful than your weak pathetic human form."

"You didn't answer my question. Is it because with her you can see the past and future completely? Or is it to locate the Shikon jewel?"

"Both, it was all your fault to begin with, you shattered the jewel!"

"Tell me what would you do with it? What wish would you make?"

"If it weren't for the assassin you, I would have done you in a long time ago. What makes you think I would tell you what I plan to wish with the jewel?"

"Master Inuyasha," yelled Myouga. "Ah there you are, you see I found out the leader of that company I told you about. His name is Mr. Sokiwashi, I believe that is Naraku's father. I also did a little research about that Kagome girl you told me about. You mentioned that she had died before master. That is not entirely wrong though. You see, she had died because she was fighting within herself. Her assassin side was coming out, it was bringing back some memories, so she struggled to fight herself. However, when you called her name, she reawakened. Poor thing, she couldn't die even if she wanted to, so you see master you were sort of right."

# Good work Myouga, you were always a nuisance, you were always one for knowing all kinds of information, most wise you are.#

"Y-y-y-you h-h-have a-a-woken." Myouga trembled and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

# Yes, you always did have one flaw, always a coward.# A sweat drop appeared behind the assassin's head.

"Woah, woah, woah, has anybody forgotten about me here," exclaimed Shippo making an entrance. "Steakin author hardly ever has me in this story, it is about time I got here! (^.^') But lookie, she put my name in the title! Anyway, who exactly are you calling a coward, your master is one too! He used you to see the future and saw that Inuyasha would have killed him with the Tetsusiaga, that is why he was extra careful and didn't have ordinary thieves trying to steal it! He also knew if they were ordinary thieves that Inuyasha would have them on their knees and they would blabber about Naraku and his secrets!"

"Excuse me Shippo," said Inuyasha.

"Y-yes," replied Shippo.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you don't think I could handle Kagura and Kanna as well!"

"Well to be blunt, yeah."

"Come here you little brat, it is good thing that Rin didn't let me kill myself. Now I can kill you." Inuyasha chased Shippo this way and that. 

Everyone had sweat drops behind their heads. "Inuyasha, do you not realize the grave situation we are in," yelled Sango.

"Oh yeah, um yeah, you bad guys can start talking again, cause we all know how you like to talk so much and make you really mysterious," stated Inuyasha.

"Yes or I can talk," said Rin.

"Kagome, remember, it was a long time ago, I was about eight or so."

:: "Give it back," said Rin jumping up and down.

"What if we just rip the dolls head right off," asked one of the bullies.

"No, no don't harm Ms. Piggy. Please I am begging you."

"Uhhh, what ugly hair you have, such a retarded style, I mean who wears one pigtail?" The bully yanked Rin's hair and she fell to the ground in pain. He looked at his hand to see some on Rin's hair in it. 

"Leave her alone," yelled a raven haired girl.

"What can you do, you're just a girl," said the bully holding Ms. Piggy in front of him about to rip it. The other bully pulled the crying Rin up by the hair.

"I mean it!"

"Say goodbye to this rat doll."

"That's it, don't say I didn't warn you!" The raven hair girl glowed pink, she held her hand out in front of her and shot a pink beam. She then shot another one at the other bully. The little bullies ran home crying for their mommies.

"Th-thank you, you saved Ms. Piggy and me," thanked Rin bowing. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome."

"What was that energy, you glowed pink."

"Your not afraid of me?"

Rin shook her head. "Well when people see me with this energy of mine they become frightened and run away. We will see each other again someday, goodbye, wait what is your name?"

"Rin."

"It was fun and all, I guess that is all for now Rin."::

"I remember," said Kagome. "I remember it all, I knew all of you before, but wait, exactly how did I forget?"

# You don't remember that, you were the idiot that put me inside yourself, causing yourself to lose your memory. Too bad, if only you remembered before Rin told you, then you could have prevented me from coming out.#

"Kagome your first assignment is to find the Shikon Jewel," commanded Naraku.

# No! I am not like your puppets, you can't just squeeze my heart and make me fall to the ground. I am not your incarnation. However, I will kill you Inuyasha.#

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Inuyasha flexing his claws.

Assassin Kagome ran toward him and kicked but Inuyasha dodged it. Inuyasha picked up a broom in the ally blocking her attacks. Kagome (An- when I say this I mean the assassin one.) used her fist and punched through the broom. Inuyasha used this moment and slipped behind her and grabbed her other arm. He twisted it around her so he was holding it behind her back.

# You have got to do better than that.# Kagome jumped down into a splits, making Inuyasha release her arm.

"Hurry up and kills him Kagome," shouted Kikyo.

"Ki-Kikyo," said Inuyasha turning to look at her.

Kagome used this opportunity and kicked him in the face. # Don't look at her, look at me.# 

"You won't kill me," Inuyasha smirked.

# Oh? Why wouldn't I?#

"Why didn't you kill me two years ago?"

************************************************************************

Ah, so Kagome did know everyone two years ago. What the heck is Inuyasha talking about, what happened two years ago? Why would Kagome have to kill Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku? Why does she just want to kill Inuyasha? What would Naraku do with the Shikon Jewel? And woah, Shippo knows about this too, does he have a past too? What about Sesshomaru, he said he was interested in Rin awhile back, something going to happen? What about poor Kagome, she can't move. Not an everyday high school thing huh….well til next time ^_^. 


	19. Memories

Hey everybody I am back, thanks goes out to the reviewers and readers as always. I got some replies to what I said earlier. Well for you people who thought this story is confusing then maybe some of these answers will help.

Yes, there is two different Kagome's, two different minds, two different body's. Kagome had put the other her inside her two years ago and the other her was just now brought back out of her. If you did not get the implement that was made I think on chapter 16, where Kagura was outside Kagome's house saying that she came back to get what the company had lost two years ago then that is alright. She was saying that they lost the other Kagome.

Remember this:   


# Assassin Kagome Talking#

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the owner of Inuyasha.

Chapter 19: Memories

"You won't kill me," stated Inuyasha.

# Pray tell, why wouldn't I?#

"Why didn't you kill me two years ago?"

The assassin got a shocked look on her face and quickly recovered. # I don't remember, whatever reason was lost to me, once she absorbed me inside her body. Whatever it was then, doesn't matter now.#

"You are just like Kagome, a terrible liar. So I ask again why didn't you kill me two years ago?"

# Shut up!# The assassin leapt towards Inuyasha and used a smoke bomb. Inuyasha looked around and saw nothing. All of a sudden he felt a sword at his neck. # How will you get yourself out of this Inuyasha?#

"I think this is the part where the bad guy let's the good guy get his last request in," said Inuyasha.

# Just how stupid do you think I am?#

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome. "I remember what happened, why she didn't kill you."

# Your bluffing.#

"When I was a little girl, around the age of four, when my dad was still alive, we went hiking. Dad and I lost each other and I was searching everywhere for him. While I looking for him, I slipped on a twig and went tumbling down to the ground. Unfortunately for me there was a cliff right there. I thought I was going to die, right then and there. I closed my eyes expecting pain, but it never came," said Kagome.

"What has that memory got to do with anything," asked Inuyasha.

"Let me finish! I didn't think you would remember, but that's okay."

"How can I remember your memory!?!"

"I said let me finish! You're such an idiot! Anyway, as I was falling off the cliff, someone grabbed me and before I knew it I was on the ground again. You see this little boy happened to have silver hair and golden eyes."

"Oh, so you were the little crying wench that fell from the cliff, you never did tell me your name back then."

"I don't talk to strangers."

"Anyhow how does that got to do with the other you not killing me Kagome?"

# Enough!# The assassin threw a knife, grazing Kagome's arm. She covered up her own arm quickly. (An- remember what I said, the assassin Kagome feels the other Kagome's pain.)

"Why did you do that," questioned Miroku.

# Pain is nothing, now come and fight me Inuya---#

"Don't tell me you forgot about me now did you," asked Sesshomaru holding both arms behind her back.

#When did you get here?#

"Just now, you know how easy it would be to get rid of you."

#Yes, but by doing that then you are willing to be sacrificing people's futures. Besides it wouldn't do any good to do that anyway, the other me still wouldn't know about this happening.#

"I get it, you can control time Sesshomaru," stated Rin.

"Very good, but as you know people don't work alone."

"This is a waste of my time, Die Inuyasha," shouted Kikyo holding her bow and arrow. She fired the arrow to be destroyed by flames?

"Good job Jaken, foolish woman you should have seen it coming."

"Yes sir, another pathetic human," declared Jaken to find himself in a circle surrounded by Miroku, Sango and Rin. "I can take you all on." Jaken found himself on the ground with bumps all over his face.

What Sesshomaru didn't expect though was the assassin to glow bright red, sending energy waves out. #This is between me and Inuyasha, so stay out of it.#

"Inuyasha did you know that the other me and I are connected more than just our looks too? We are connected by certain emotions," said Kagome.

# I thought I told you to shut up!# She grew bright red once again and shot out an energy beam. Kagome grew bright pink and shot an energy beam back. # Impossible! You shouldn't be able to move at all.#

"Humans aren't as weak as you think, besides you keep forgetting the fact that I am not an ordinary human. My will is strong.

#Your will? You know how stupid that just sounded right now?#

"Exactly what are you so scared about me finding out anyway," questioned Inuyasha.

# I am not scared of anything!#

"Well you certainly don't seem like it."

# Now is the time to fulfill my deepest wish.# She stopped firing her energy beam and jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get hit by the other Kagome's energy beam. #DIE!# She flew down with her sword and swiped it over his head, successfully cutting it off.

"Your deepest wish was to kill Naraku," said Kagome shocked.

# You may be able to see some of my thoughts but not all of them. Naraku, he was using me, I was just a toy. He was toying with me, the people that toy with me are my enemies.# (An- said by Heero on Gundam Wing)

Kikyo ran towards Naraku's body and knelt down beside him. "It was my fault, he died because of me, if I hadn't been so selfish then he wouldn't have died." 'Once I get the Shikon jewel my new wish will be to bring my Naraku back to life.' She got up crying, "I will kill you, you will be all alone again.!"

# Alone?# Kagome, Assassin Kagome and Inuyasha were surrounded by bright light and vanished.

"KAGOME," Sango and Rin yelled.

"MASTER INUYASHA," yelled Myouga.

"Stupid half-breed and pathetic human, see none of us demons were taken up," commented Jaken to find himself again smacked by Miroku, Sango and Rin. "I need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut."

************************************************************************

Like? No like?

Where did they go anyway? Naraku is dead! Will he brought back to life? Where is the Shikon jewel anyway? Why would Kagome's story have to do with the other Kagome killing Inuyasha? Why would Kagome have to kill Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku? Why does she just want to kill Inuyasha? Does Shippo have a past too? What about Sesshomaru, he said he was interested in Rin awhile back, something going to happen? Why am I asking you all these questions? Well there is a simple answer to that, to make you think. Bwahahahaha *ducks flying objects* ^_^ review and you will get a million dollars, no not really but you get a nice chappie soon. 


	20. Kagome's Feelings

Hey everybody, thanks for reviewing and reading. I am still not sure of how long this story will be but I do know it will not be over 40. It may get to 30 but not 40. Who knows I am thinking about making a sequel actually. This story will probably be around 21 or so chapters, but as I said before I am probably going to do a sequel. ^_^ so when I am done with this story you should read the sequel, well if you want to. ^_^ I am so happy I finally have 300 reviews *throws confetti and string around* This chapter goes out to my 300th reviewer: sadyethappy ^_^ enjoy!

Remember this : 

# Assassin Kagome Talking#

Disclaimer: You know I came to realize that I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20: Kagome's feelings

Inuyasha awoke to see the Sacred tree. "Where am I exactly? KAGOME! MIROKU! SANGO! RIN! MYOUGA! SESSHOMARU!" 'Now I know I am losing it when I yell for Sesshomaru.' "I am all alone." Right after he said that he heard some crying. "Kagome, is that you?" He looked around everywhere but couldn't see anybody. "Where are you? Please come out."

"Why don't you just leave me be," asked Kagome.

"I made a promise not to leave you alone!"

# Alone?# The assassin appeared into Inuyasha's view. # Tell me do you know where we are Inuyasha?#

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, we aren't where we use to be for sure. How come no one else is here? Where is Kagome?"

# We are in front of the sacred tree, this tree is over 500 years old. This is my home, at Higurashi shrine, there is a well here that connects us to the past. Kagome, is right here.# The assassin tapped her heart indicating Kagome was inside her.

"I can't escape this light." (An- yes this is Kagome talking)

"Yes you can." Inuyasha started shaking the assassin. "Let her out, let her out!"

# It was her wish you know. She feels deep sorrow, this is the way she wanted it. She will sleep inside me forever, I will carry her pain and sorrow for her.#

'Does Kagome really wish to die?' "Tell me why, why does Kagome feel such sadness?"

# She is always alone, that is how it has always been. She always had feared that she would die alone, no one would care for her. People feared her because of her power back in her old home, so she started a new life here. No one could love such a monster, I am always alone.# A single tear fell down her cheek. # I am crying, why am I crying, monsters don't cry# (An- Rath said that last line ^_^) 

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and wiped away her tear. "I too am alone."

:: "DIE INUYASHA," yelled Kikyo.::

"Your not alone, I am right here with you, unless you don't want to be with me."

:: "Who are you," asked the little Kagome.

"I am Inuyasha, well see you later." Inuyasha took one step before he felt the little girl hug him from behind. 

"Don't leave me! I will be all alone again," Kagome cried.

"Don't ever think that, you are never alone, I will always be with you," said the little Inuyasha.

"Always then," Kagome smiled.::

# "Inuyasha"# (An- that means that both Kagome's said it)

The assassin pushed Inuyasha away. She grew pink and red at the same time. Slowly but surely Kagome came out of the assassin Kagome. "There is no need for the other me anymore, my anger has vanished." Kagome extended her hand to the other Kagome. "There is no need to destroy Inuyasha now, I no longer am afraid of these feeling of mine."

# No longer afraid to be alone? Now I will tell you something very important, don't forget what I am about to tell you. Whenever you are in deep danger and your own powers fail to help you get out of your crisis, call on me.#

"Ok, I won't forget."

# Farewell, but not goodbye.# The assassin took Kagome's hand and was sealed inside Kagome once again.

"We should get going back, can't run from Kikyo you know," said Kagome. "You can stay here if you want, but I have to go back." A bright blue light surrounded Kagome taking her up once again.

"Wait I am going with you!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and took her hand.

~With everyone beside Kagome and Inuyasha~

"Where could they have possibly gone," asked Miroku. "How was the light formed around them anyway?"

"That mysterious girl, Kagome was her name right? She created that light, it was made from her emotions," said Myouga. (An- the light surrounding them, I got that idea from Escaflowne.)

"I don't give a shit about that girls emotions, the other Kagome's mission was to kill all of you. I will carry out that mission for master Naraku," said Kagura taking out her fan.

"You do realize that you can't possibly beat us, it is seven against three," stated Shippo.

"Yes but four of those people can't fight worth crap anyway," said Kanna.

"Are you implying that I can't fight," exclaimed Shippo.

"Yes."

"You do realize we have something far more important to do than argue here Shippo and Kanna," said Sango.

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

"FOX FIRE! Wha! My attack isn't strong enough." Shippo got hit with Kagura's attack and was thrown to the floor, laying there limp.

"I told you, you are pathetic," said Kanna.

Sango had taken the time when Kanna had been mocking Shippo to throw her boomerang and it successfully hit Kanna which now lays on the ground limp.

"Kanna, you shouldn't have been taken so off guard," said Kagura with disgust.

"Well prepare to die, I can do more than just use my bow and arrow," said Kikyo.

Miroku went into a stance about to use his wind tunnel.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Miroku I already know about your wind tunnel. That is why I have these." Kikyo held up a ball. "This is a hive, the insects from hell are in this hive. They will not be absorbed by you, they will simply poison your system, so I wouldn't try anything rash."

"Dammit," Miroku cursed.

A bright blue light appeared once again and out of it came Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Where is the assassin you," asked Kikyo.

"Is she inside you once again," guessed Sesshomaru.

"Yes, now what are you going to do Kikyo? Will you kill me?"

"I think the answer is obvious. I will kill you and your deepest fear will become a reality."

"That fear no longer exists, I am no longer alone."

"Say whatever you want to say, it won't make a difference. You will die for what you have done. You may say that you didn't do it, that the assassin you did. However, you can't use that excuse. The assassin you is powered by your emotions, the emotion of anger made the assassin you kill people. So in other wards you killed those people with your bare hands."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "No…I didn't," she said not believing it. What Kikyo said was true. She killed people, her emotions did that?

"You can't have anybody help you this time. Stand on your own two feet for once, I will make sure no one interferes." Kikyo sent out an energy wave, which created a barrier that surrounded Kagome and herself. No one could touch the barrier without being fried. "Now is the time to fight with me Kagome, prepare yourself."

************************************************************************

Like? No like?

What will happen between Kagome and Kikyo? Where is the Shikon Jewel? If Kikyo finds it will her wish be granted? Who will find it and what will their wish be? People's pasts will be revealed next time in World With Real Emotion. See you soon ^_^. Review please ^.~


	21. Shikon Jewel

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I just got through with TAKS, for you people that don't live in Texas it is a state wide test kind of thing I am sure that you people know what that is like. Glad that the reviewers and readers were patient enough to wait for me, No I have not forgot about No Tama High, I will get over that writers block soon, hopefully by at least summer if not sooner, must think of action to put into it.

Well World With Real Emotion fans this is going to be the last chapter . sorry for not giving a heads up. But don't worry I plan to make a sequel to this story, so hopefully you will like it ^.^ Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers, I am so happy that I got over 300 reviews, heck I didn't even think that I would reach 200 ^_^. At the end of this chappie there will be a summary for the sequel, so you can read that if you want… I

Realize that I can not please all the readers but I have done my best trying . 

I am not going to point a finger at someone but you know who you are so I obviously realize that you think this story is corny so you can A.) stop putting that in each review or B.) stop reading. But thanks to those who gave me the nice reviews cause that is the only kinda flame I had ever gotten, I mean I know you said the story was nice, but after awhile it gets tiring seeing the same thing over and over saying the story was corny you know. Well enjoy ^_^.

Disclaimer: I will now nor will I ever own Inuyasha!

Again to the people who say it is confusing just say in your review what is so confusing about the story. I can post a chapter for explaining if you people want. Ok thanks.

Chapter 21: Shikon Jewel

Kagome saw the barrier going around her. 'Is this going to be a duel to the death? I don't want to kill anymore people.' "Kikyo I am sorry."

"Sorry for what," asked Kikyo none to kindly.

"Sorry for killing Naraku, sorry for killing all those people, so I am sorry, I know there is nothing I can do besides repenting for the sins I have done," said Kagome.

"Sorry? Sorry won't bring won't bring Naraku back to life! Repent, repent and die!" Kikyo lunged at Kagome and took out a hidden dagger cutting Kagome on the left arm. Kagome winced in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome but got fried by the barrier. 

"I recall telling you before, anyone who tries to go through the barrier to help her will get hurt. Now stand up on your own two feet," commanded Kikyo.

"No, I no longer have the will to fight," said Kagome.

"Then you will die." Kikyo lunged at Kagome again but Kagome dodged the attack. "Why can't you do anything else but dodge my attack? Fight me!"

'Why can't she think of anything but fighting?' 

:: #Don't forget what I am about to tell you, this is very important. Whenever your own power fails you and you are in trouble call on me#::

"No I won't resort to that," Kagome said to herself. 

Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome but Kagome dodged it yet again. "Why won't you fight? Here you are having a duel to the death with me and you won't even fight me. You keep that attitude up and you will get yourself killed."

"Kagome you have got to fight her," exclaimed Miroku. "You can't keep up by just dodging, you will ware yourself out before anything else happens."

"You don't understand! I would rather die then kill someone else, I refuse to commit anymore sins! I can't stand watching people suffer, I came from a long line of priests, there is no way I am going to kill someone," Kagome explained.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You realized that you were the one that was killing all those people. Then you could have came out of the assassin you anytime you wanted to and yet you being the selfish you ran away and stayed inside the other you," stated Kikyo.

'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away.' "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome grew a bright pink color. Kikyo fired another arrow at her but the bright pink color around Kagome disintegrated the arrow before it got to Kagome.

:: "Hey there, you got a thing for hurting yourself," said the little Inuyasha. "What were you running away from anyway?"

"It was an out of control boar," exclaimed a little Kagome.

"Why were you out so late at night anyway?"

"I thought that this time I wouldn't run away when I saw the boar but I did again, I run away from everything! I am so weak it is pathetic," sobbed Kagome.::

'I wish there was a way not to fight anymore, why must everything that evolves around me being death?' Kagome grew even brighter as something inside her grew bight pink. "What's happening?" Out came a bright pink jewel and Kagome collapsed to the ground catching it.

"The Shikon jewel? It was inside her all along? Why were you hiding it inside you," asked Kikyo making her way over to Kagome who was unconscious. "I see I guess you won't mind if I take this. Kikyo bent down and touched Kagome's hand only to be electrocuted. Kikyo drew back her hand immediately, "What is going on?"

"Kagome," yelled Sango. "Kagome get up!"

Kagome opened her eyes, where was she? That's right she was fighting with Kikyo. "Don't worry Sango I have no intension of dying. She opened her hands to be looking at the very jewel she had broken years ago. 'How did this get inside my body?'

"Kagome," called Inuyasha. "Make a wish."

'That's right this thing can grant wishes. I can be a normal person.' "I…"

"Don't even think about it," said Kikyo throwing a dagger at Kagome hitting her left arm again in the exact same spot. "If anything I am the one who deserves to be happy not you! You don't even deserve to hold the jewel let alone someone's love."

Kagome ignored the pain and held up the Shikon jewel. "Listen to the power of my wishes. I wish none of this ever happened, that I would live the normal life I desired. Everyone here has not met each other, they will go about their normal lives as if none of this ever happened." The jewel grew a bright pink once again. "Goodbye everyone, none of us will remember this or each other, I won't know about my past either. Our future will be totally different. I don't know if we will meet again though. But for the record Inuyasha, I do love you."

"Kagome," exclaimed Inuyasha. Then everything went black, he opened his eyes to see all these people around him. They had nothing to do with him so why stay? He left to go home.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a lot of people with her. "Um….do I know you guys?"

"No I don't think so," said Sango.

"Oh I wish I knew you," said Miroku rubbing Sango's butt. 

"Hentai! I am glad I don't know you," exclaimed Sango.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey remember reviewers and readers I said there would be a summary for the sequel right? Well here it is……

Kagome has gone back to her normal life as a priestess at a shrine. One day the oh so famous Inuyasha has stopped at the door saying he is living at the shrine, it was part of a deal Kagome's mom made! Kagome has always despised the famous star Inuyasha but now she has to live with him! Pairings: Kag/Inu Mir/San . I am not that great at summarizing but it is better than it sounds. Anyhow the story will be called : Normal Life?


End file.
